Pokemon: Sapphire Desire
by xTheODSTx
Summary: Ash has been experiencing some feelings he never knew he had. As time has gone, and years have passed by, a deire has slowly made its way into is life, his heart. It is the kind of desire that cannot be quelled by something so simple, and yet it isn't all that complex either. His deire, his want, his need for someone. That someone is none other than May. She is his Sapphire Desire.
1. Something Short of an Intro

**I plan on making a Ash/ May based story, but havent got many good ideas, so I am going to do my best. My first fanfic eva! I am so excited! I have not a good plot yet, but I am going to put up the first story. Advanced Shipping, an OC that is based off a bunch of people I know. I am bringing all the awesome people together in the story... eventually...**

**I recommend the stories "Fiercer than A Legendary", "Pokemon: League of Ultimates", "The Puppeteer's Wishes,", and "Advanced Relativity." These and the writers have inspired me!**

**Hopefully this will be a good, "pass the time" kind of story you can read on your phone! I am naming this story because its about Ash loving May, and her eyes are sapphire, and she is wanted by Ash... I have said to much already, and I haven't even written anything**

**Here comes something short of a intro...**

* * *

><p>"Whew...that was one crazy adventure there, huh, buddy," Ash said while scratching his best friend under his chin.<p>

Pikachu responded with his normal and cheerful reply, "Pika!"

"Yeah...something about leaving your friends...that is the only thing that brings sadness afterward," Ash muttered, remembering all his previous adventures. More importantly, to the people involved. Misty, Brock, Dawn, and the most special one of all...May...

Something about her left a mark. He still couldn't figure it out. Whenever the thought about her in bad times, he would get this random burst of energy...in good times, it was kinda downing...

He had only told Brock this, which he kinda chuckled about.

"_Ash, it sounds to me like you have a crush. You make it sound like you need her, which I wouldn't be surprised to here from you. I just thought you would feel that way about Misty more..._."

He actually baby barfed at the sound, which made Brock laugh. "_So, what are you gonna do about it_?"

It amazed Ash that even Brock had brilliant advice and helped Ash through most of it, he still couln'dt get anyone for himself. He started reflecting back on his travel's with May again, and how much fun he had with her.

And that was what Ash was thinking about at this very moment, while he stared into a random direction.

"Pika?"

Ash returned to earth right before Pikachu zapped him with his famous Thunderbolt attack.

"No, I am fine buddy, just thinking what I might be doing the next few weeks..."

Pikachu knew what his trainer was talking about. He could notice things, his bond wiht Pikachu allowed him to do this. They could read each other like a book, most of the time.

_I hope she hasn't forgotten about me. Or moved on with someone else..._

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, really bad, but I have to write something. I feel like I owe it some person out there.<strong>

**Hell Jumper Out! Hope fully you guys like it! I only write this for you!**

**xTheODSTx**

**(Update!)**

**Yes, I might add something to each chapter I have made, to add, and subtract, old things!**


	2. There May be a Chance

**So, I have been getting some support, and loving, so I am hoping I hope don't run into some flamers, its not like I am a fire type, gosh!**

**Anyway, I just realized the ages aren't mentioned. Don t worry, May's will be mentioned this chapter. **

**Here we go again!**

**(May)**

_Wow, that sucked!_

May was on the ferry ride home to Hoenn. Her journey was not as fruitful as she hoped it would be. She lost to Drew, the flower giving snob who she thought had a thing for her, which she now noticed she didn't return. Solidad...well...enough said...

If only Ash had been there, it would have been different...

..._Ash..._

She immediately dove her hand into her pocket for her half ribbon...the one that inspired her keep on going, for him...

...the same one that also told her that he wasn't there at her said with his thumb up, and that smile of his that made her smile back, that one that would make her feel better, no matter what happens.

May, through this adventure had learned the worst thing you can experience is regret...its worse than losing, and worse than leaving friends behind.

...She didn't tell him how she felt...THATS what she regretted the most in all her life...so far anyway...

She knew she liked him, he had saved her so much, it was almost stupid to deny it, that "Butterfree in your stomach"feeling she would have around him, the slight blush she would get when he would stand up for her...

She was now fifteen, and if she was guessing correctly, he was about sixteen or seventeen now. She could tell when someone liked someone else, but Ash would be too dense to see a huge hint that someone liked him.

She actually thought he liked her too...the way he would blush after a bear hug...and that one time she stripped to her bikini in front of him.

She giggled, it looked like he was sun burnt the way he blushed, or maybe was actually sunburned. She was hoping for the first.

At the Wallace Cup, the way he looked at her...made her feel proud and important, as if she won her heart...but she lost to Dawn, the blunette, who hadnt even competed much. She had a bad feeling about her sometimes. She had that look of wanting whenever she looked at Ash, the same she used, and would probably use again if she got the chance.

Then she snorted, knowing that they couldn't be dating, he was to dense to notice that Misty wanted to marry him.

She leaned back onto her cabin bed...reassured...and looking forward to seeing him...her raven haired wonder.

That reminded her, she needed to buy a new bikini!

**And there it is, another chapter. I hope this story will get better as I write it out. As I think it I write it.**

**So, I might be introducing at least 2 OC, one based on me, and the other that someone else wrote about, if I can get his character right.**

**So, there we go, I will be thinking about the next chapter, I might just right a bunch of really small chapters, since I am not good with short ones. I can never do one-shots!**

**Hell Jumper Out, and get ready for the next chapter. Don't forget to read League of Ultimates! Favorite Advanced shipping story.**


	3. There IS going to be an issue

**Here it comes! My character is here, just making it interesting. Lets just say, Ash has some competition now!**

**Peace out tell the end...**

_I wonder what May is doing?_

Michael was sitting on his living room coach, watching a recording of some kid battling this guy that goes by the name Tobias, the guy who used Legendary Pokemon on trainers who had regular ones, who obviously didn't stand a chance against them. This trainer he was watching was the only trainer known of that had taken out that Darkrai, which amazed Michael greatly.

Whoever this was, he was unique, a superb trainer in many ways. He wanted to meet, to see how he fared against him, to see his relationship with his Pokemon. He had to battle him.

_Pika!_

Michael's Pikachu was messing with the family Rachu, his father. He was teasing his dad by jumping at his tail, who was obviously enjoying the game of mouse and mouse.

_Come on buddy, last time you messed with him I got like 1000 watts zapped into me, so watch it. I really don't want to feel that again._

Pikachu nodded, and took his usual perch on his neck. Michael never understood this Pokemon, his Pikachu and that Rachu hated their Poke Balls.

_When will she be home? Hope she didn't get into some kind of trouble..._

May was a childhood friend of his, they were friends before their Pokemon journeys, and still were, in fact, they were best friends...in his eyes anyway.

_She has changed so much._ May really did change, so much in fact, Michael believed her to be hot, she was a teenager, and her body showed it.

She was hot. He noticed he had a crush on her, and he hated admitting it so much. He wasn't suppose to look at his best friend like that. He could control it, to a certain degree. He could handle the talking and the smiling, it was the physical contact that got him. Her bear hugs just reminded him how MUCH she was growing up. She would also tackle him to the ground when they would chase each other, teasingly of course. He would lose his cool in those situations.

_She wouldn't like me like that._

Michael was not the hottest guy out there, and he would be the first to admit it. May denied it completely though, which would make him feel better. He had brown hair, that was a little out of control. He had green eyes, which May commented on, saying they were shaped like flowers. That was the most awkward situation he had been in with her. She got really close to his face that time.

_Got to get her outta my head._

After about what seemed to be hours, he managed to catch himself off guard by thinking about his Kanto adventure. What he was thinking about now was a certain someone. The water gym leader...

She was graceful, somewhat loud, but she had stood no chance against his Pikachu, Thunder.

She was cute. Very much so. In fact, he wouldn't mind traveling with her. He was going to ask her too, but she was a gym leader. She doesn't need to follow some random kid on his adventures to become one of the best trainer...

_I am Terrible at finding new subjects._ The thought to himself. There must be something else he could focus on._ Kanto was pretty cool._

Reflecting back, his Kanto journey was more interesting than cool. He remember his mom saying something about living there in her youth, and that she loved the professor there. She told him how she gave another Pikachu to Professor Oak a while back. He wondered what happened to that little guy.

But his Thunder, and his other Pokemon, got him through Kanto. So did his starter, Trecko, who was now an awesome Sceptile, whose speed and strength got him out of plenty circumstances. He caught a wild Charmander, and even when it evolved into Charizard, it was still gentle, which surprised even the most skilled of professors. His Totadile, which he received from an egg from a stranger. It was surprisingly aggressive for its kind, the exact opposite of Charizard. He also somehow obtained a very special Pokemon on his journey, that he still yet to show anyone he knew. He just didn't want to risk anything.

_So, what are going to do about your little "THING" with May._ Thunder was waiting for a reply.

_Thunder, I will do it when Im ready to. Gosh, you nosy mouse._

_Come on already, I can tell she likes you, I have instincts, that are rarely wrong._

_Whatever, what about that Ash kid she is always talking about. Sounds tome like she is in love with him. She makes him sounds like a hero. _

_That doesn't mean you don't have chance._

_Still, I would rather be friends..._

_...what if Drew tried to..._

That got him, his whole expression went straight from melancholy to anger in a split second.

_That son of a..._

Thunder interrupted him in the middle._ Did that give you enough motivation?_

_Yes, yes it did._

_So, what are you going to do now, buddy._

_Give me a couple days, I will come up with a plan for Operation May-be._

Thunder just chuckled, his trainer got rather crazy for being t-ed off.

**There, its longer now! Happy! Just kidding, I actually had this idea when I was tired, but it seemed sound.**

**A person that can hear Poke-Speak, how exciting! Basically the exact opposite of Meowth.**

**And Ash's Pikachu had a brother what s shocker, but which one is more powerful, we will find out.**

**Now I need your home, what should the Legendary Pokemon be, I wanted it to be Mew, but I am good with anything from Kanto to Sinnoh, Unova isnt my thing yet.**

**Submit ideas, while I come up with a new idea.**

**Ash now has some competition in store for him.**

**PichuAuraGuardian18, thanks for the support, whatever you say, I will put at the top priority.**

**That means everyone else needs to get their game on. Fire up the Gameboy color.**

**Good luck to you...and me...**

**Thunder says hi, and watch for thunderstorms. Its not like he can fight them or something.**


	4. Its sure Misty in here!

**So, here is the fourth chapter of Sapphire Desire! Here comes another main character of the story. Wait does she have to do with the story? I am still trying to figure that out at the moment, so leave me be til then.**

**So, I am so excited how some people are giving my character a chance. He isn't perfect, but he will do. A human that can hear what PokeMon can say, how sexy!**

**Anyway, onward to the story.**

**(Cerulean City) 1 week later... Ash has invited all his friends over for a Spring Feast his mother has planed. **

* * *

><p>Misty was in her gym in Cerulean City, swimming with her water Pokemon. Her gym was revamped to fit her new Pokemon, mostly so her Gyarados can swim among her others. In fact, today was the first time in weeks where trainers were re-accepted to their battles. That being said, she had about 10 battles in the past two days, so she was trying to get her Pokemon to have a good time. So far, they were relaxed, not tensed, and having a good time. So far, her Goldean, Staryu, and Starmie were playing a game of tag, while her Gyarados and Politoad rested. Seeing that she was not needed, she exited the swimming area.<p>

_Hey, Misty._ She turned around at the sound of the voice. _Long time no see, huh? _She immediately recognized who it was, and ran and gave him a hug.

_It has been a while, hasn't it._ She said while releasing him, just now realizing she got him soaked. _Sorry there, Michael._

_It's all good, you didnt realize. So, I here you have been rather busy now that your gym has reopened to the public. It looks nice, and not as cramped as it was when I was here for my badge._

Misty chuckled, remembering how the battle was, and remembered the causal flirting along with it. _One of the best challenges I have ever had._

_Pika-chu!_ Thunder exclaimed.

_Yeah buddy, you were awesome. And always are._

_Pika_, it replied, and snuggled its head onto it trainers neck.

_He is so cute!_ Misty said this with both hands on her face.

_Yeah, but that could as bad as it is good. With that "Cute" face of his, he doesn't get into trouble at restaurants when steals the bottles of ketchup. He has a pretty bad addition. _Michael sighed, but still had a smile on his face.

_So, what brings you here, Michael?_ Misty finally got the guts to say.

Michael just stood there as if trying to remember the answers to an exam. _Oh yeah! Visiting friends and family. I have been staying with my dad. I am on my way to Pallet Town to say hi to Professor Oak._

_No way, I am on my way to Pallet too! Isn't that weird..._

Michael seemed a little confused, but his smile never left his face. _What are you going there for, you aren't following me there are you? _He said coolly with a smirk.

_Yeah right! _Misty replied while slapping his shoulder teasingly. _I am visiting an old friend of mine, he is hosting a big dinner his mother has planned for who knows what. You should come, it would be fun!  
><em>

Michael stood there for second, contemplating the idea. _Sure, it might fun, lets go...you might to change first though, _he said after he scanned her up and down.

_Oh, _Misty said with a blush on her face,_ I will get changed while you wait here, Ok?_

_I will try my best, might be hard, I get rather impatient._ Michael said with sarcasm in his voice.

_Shut up and I'll be back in a sec._ Misty ran off to get changed. Thunder noticed Michael was watching her as she left, and snickered. Unfortunately, Michael heard it.

_What are you laughing about now, Thundy?_

_Nothing, just that you seem to fall for every girl you meet._

_Yeah right, it isnt that bad. I am pretty sure I didn't fall for the blue haired chick._

_You mean Amanda?  
><em>

_Exactly!_

_You didn't seem to feel that way when she wore that bikini..._

_Shut up! _Michael almost yelled. _Okay, maybe, but what is that suppose to mean to me?_ He said slightly calmer than he was a second ago.

_That you need to think before you act._

_Okay?_ Michael replied, as confused as ever.

_Just, don't flirt with her all the way there. _Thunder begged, and hoped that he wouldn't have to bear with it the entire trip to Pallet.

_Lets go sweet cheeks! _Michael yelled with his fist up in the air.

_Umm... okay, lets go..._

Michael turned around to see Misty standing there, with a slight blush on her face.

_That wasn't...okay...onward...to Pallet Town! _Michael exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Thunder snickered once more, _Wow, he dose some stupid stuff when he gets nervous._

Misty, Michael, and Thunder traveled on the road, with Misty the navigator and Michael epically failing at flirting while Thunder mentally slapped himself on multiple occasions.

_So, who is this friend of yours?_ Michael wanted to know whose house he was going to.

_Oh, he is an old friend of mine I traveled with. I really cared about him, despite all the times I yelled at him for being stupid._

_Sounds like I need to meet this guy. _Michael joked.

_Dummy, you are, remember!_ Misty slapped him on the back of his head.

_Oh yeah!_ Michael mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Yeah, I think you'll like him, he is one tough trainer. He is dense too, which I think you have no problem with._

_I am not dense, Misty._

_I know, Mic, I think I have noticed._

Michael kinda froze there, but kept on walking. Misty stroke a nerve there.

_Hey, are you okay? _Misty asked with all sincerity she could muster. He didn't respond at first, just looked at the ground as they continued to walk along.

_Sorry, Mist, I am just deep in thought, _He finally managed to utter out of his mouth. He sure sounded he had a lot on his mind. _Do you mind sharing? _Michael looked into her eyes, which he could tell was full of kindness and sincerity.

_I don't know what I am feeling, I'll tell you when I figure it out. _He suddenly lunged at her and tickled her. While she was laughing, he stole her bag and ran off.

_Come back here, Michael, I still have my mallet!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end of chapter four! So, I hope you guys think this through, what exactly is gonna happen! Sounds exciting! Not really...<strong>

**Anyway, read League of Ultimate s and Fiercer than a Legendary, I love those stories.**

**Also, follow "It's Never Too Late", it sounds like its gonna be a good story.**

**I think I have decided on the Legendary Pokemon, but It may take awhile, since I have to figure out how he obtained it in the first place, I might make some kind of prophecy go along with it.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this, the next couple chapters, well, I have no idea...See you next time!**


	5. A Brocky Foundation

**So, here we go again, another chapter I have managed to right. So, I have something very special planned, and by that, I mean I have no idea what is going on.**

**I have been getting a bunch of support from a lot of people, but nobody has helped me more than PichuAuraGuardian18. Thanks a load man. You guys need to read his story, and yes, I will say that every chapter.**

**I am doing my best to update regularly, so, that is why my chapters are soo short, If you have noticed though, they are getting slightly longer each chapter, which is what I am going for. **

**Yes, I still haven't put up a Pokemon Battle yet, but I am trying to figure out when it is the perfect time to.**

**Lets go, onward, to...**

**Pewter City**

Brock was getting ready, making his arrangements with his family for his absence. He was convincing the oldest, besides him, to cover for him in the gym. The brother has agreed to help, but was expecting a call if things changed. Knowing Ash, he may change his mind about his half year stay at home, and somehow manage to go on a two year adventure. In that case, he had to be prepared. And so far, he was prepared as could ever get when it comes to Ash Ketchum.

_Really, Brock, you cant go a day without following that weird Ash kid around an entire region. _His brother joked.

_Actually, It has been about two weeks, thank you very much. Besides, how do you know I am not following a girl this time?_

_I know you Brock, no girl could stand you if it weren't for Ash, and them being way younger than you. Croagunk wouldn't even let you get that far, and we both know it._

Brock was analyzing what he said, and sadly, it was true. He was turned out by almost every girl he attempted to court. It never got to him until now, when he actually put it on his mind. He let out a sigh.

_Sorry, bro, I don't think it will always be like that. Go ahead, I will cover for you. I expect a call before any wild adventure, that was the deal._

_You got it! _Brock gave him a hug before heading out the door.

_By the way, I am taking Steelix with me! _He started to sprint, hoping to get within the safe zone.

_You suck, Brock! _He heard as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Near Pewter City, about twenty minutes before Brock made a break for it...<strong>

Dawn was on her way to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. There, she was to meet up with Brock. It was decided beforehand that it was better for everyone to travel in groups, to avoid any incidents. Dawn and Brock were to wait for a friend of Brock's by the name, "Misty".

Misty was suppose to be on her way to Pewter City at the moment too, so they could make the time to be at Ash's house.

Dawn had been traveling on food, having gotten off her ferry. She didn't pack anything, her mother gave her plenty of money to buy new clothes there, which she highly thanked her mom for. Being fifteen, her passion was shopping, right next to contest of course.

She was currently on the subject of her adventure, or adventures, with Ash Ketchum, the dense, raven-haired boy from Pallet Town. To be more specific, she was just focusing on him.

_Ugh...this is sooo complicated! _She said, her hands messing up her hair as she went into a fit.

She did have a interesting relationship with the trainer. She knew she liked him, but not enough to be infatuated. She would get that tingling feeling when they would be close, or having a moment, but she could suppress it very well, which told her it was a crush, and nothing more than that. She cared and worried about him, but any sister would feel that way about her brother. That is how she saw their relationship. A Brother-Sister Relationship, nothing more, nothing less.

She viewed her crush as one of those awkward ones that just get in the way, and make it extremely awkward when having a conversation, and when sharing a hug.

She saw it as a problem. She believed she knew how to fix it too. Spend a little more time with him, and that would get rid of it. It would be that nice and simple. It was going to work, she could feel it.

She felt reassured and marched onward. After about five minutes, she arrived at the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. She was so excited when something hit her.

Only Brock knew what she looked like! He forgot to mention what she looked like! Oh God, what was she going to do! IF things kept going this way, she would be bald before she saw Ash again!

After about fifteen minutes of pacing around and asking random people if they knew a Misty. She felt confident, Misty wasn't a common name, so she felt like she was getting somewhere. One trainer finally had some information on the girl.

_Oh, yeah! I know who you're looking for. Misty is the gymleader of the Cerulean Gym. I have heard she has a bad temper, one that matches her fiery orange hair. Sorry, that's all I know, good luck! _He ran out the door, but didn't get far, he ended up running into a boy and a girl, the latter having orange hair.

_You brat! Watch where you're going next time! _The boy just kept running, he seemed very afraid of this young lady.

_Come on Misty, _the brown haired boy, his Pikachu hanging on his shoulder. , _it was an accident. He didn't mean to. You shouldn't be so harsh on people._

The orange haired girl seemed at least a little calmer, especially since the boy has helped her get up, and still hadn't let go of her hand.

_I just have a very short fuse, sorry._

_I am not bothered by it. _He said this with a smile, which she returned. Dawn thought these guys were close. Very close.

_Heyyy!_

Misty and Michael turned to their left to see a blunette running toward them.

_Pika?_

_Hey...there..._ Michael found this a little creepy. _Who are you exactly?_

Dawn mentally Tail-Whipped her head, she forgot to introduce and explain herself. Today was not her day, apparently.

_Well, I am Dawn, and I believe you're Misty. _She said this while she looked at her. _I am suppose to travel with you, we are waiting for Brock to show up._

_Brock? _Misty's eyes seemed to sparkle at that.

_Yeah, he should be here any second now. _She paused a moment. _I am so sorry, I just have been having a rough day,_

I_ts cool, I'm Michael by the way._ He seemed to be okay now that she introduced herself.

_Hi there! It is so nice to meet you, Michael. And Misty!_

_Same._

_We are just waiting for Brock, he lives here, where is he?_

_Ahh!_ They jumped and turned toward the direction of the noise, and could barely contain their laugh.

A Croagunk was dragging a very familiar person away from a nervous and confused Nurse Joy. The Croagunk seemed to be enjoying itself.

_Brock!_

Thunder just looked at the scene and snickered, he knew this was just the start of a bunch of surprises.


	6. Who Drew that!

**Sorry its been awhile, since I have been getting some REALLY bad grades, my dad grounded me from everything. I have writing ideas on pieces of paper, and on weekends I can update. I'm so excited!**

**So, I have no idea what I am doing, so here we go!**

**Without further adieu...**

* * *

><p>Petalburg City.(I think)<p>

The green haired coordinator had everything planned out, and he was thoroughly convinced it was full-proof. After these couple years, he believed she would finally come around. She would notice him over Ash, and they would be hopelessly in love.

_May Maple...the Princess of Hoenn..._

She would deny it at first, but after three or four weeks of coaching and his charming nature seeps in, she would fall hard.

And that was the front for their soon to be adventure...tutoring...

After there time in Johto, they had very few heart-to-heart chats, but he learned from her that she considered very few people potential boyfriend material. Whenever he mentioned Ash, she would turn pink in the cheeks, then it would vanish almost right away, but he could tell it was there.

_Ash Ketchum...what a nuisance..._

Ash was the only real competition Drew actually had at getting May for himself. He had to admit, he was characteristic, very much so, and he was very loyal to his friends. He was brave, but overly rash, he didn't think things through. He was loving, but he was dense. Heck, that should be his name from all he heard about him.

May had said he had saved her several times, and helped her through almost everything she had encountered on her travels with him.

_"The way you say it ,May, you seem to view him as some kind hero from one of the legends told to us when we kids."_

_"Drew, he is a hero..to me...to Brock...to everyone he has traveled with. His determination has brought him out of every situation he has been in._

_"Wow, you sound pretty fond of h"im, and you are sure you only see him as a friend?"_

May had blushed at that statement, and didn't even deny it at the time, she just kept walking, with her hand still in her pocket. He still couldn't figure out why she always did that. She would randomly reach in her right pocket, and her mood would change.

_Never mind that, I am almost there. Let's see...yup, that's the address. This was really easy_.

He was walking on their front lawn, noticing at all the flowers, which everyone else would see as beautiful.

_Weeds..._ He muttered this to himself as he snickered. These people were amateurs.

He breathed in for a second. He could feel his heart beating really fast. He was nervous, no doubt about it. All he had to do was..

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

And then he felt all this pressure come in on him at once, he could barely stand up straight.

_Come on, Drew, you are..better...than..._

Max Maple was standing there in front of him

"...this."

He was in for quite a shocker, Pikachu style.

**(Scene Break)**

* * *

><p>"Ok, Mom, I'm coming!"<p>

This got Pikachu to wake up from its long deserved and put-off nap, but he was already use to it. His trainer was always up to something.

Delia Ketchum was in the middle of cooking her huge feast. She was currently working on her world famous stuffing.

"So, honey, do you know whose coming?"

Ash was beaming with excitement, that usually twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Yeah. So far Brock, Misty, and Dawn are on their way. I don't know about the others."

His mother knew what was going on in his head, she had to, it was her job.

"Don't worry, hun, she will be here."

He sighed. "I hope so, it has been so long..."

"Son, its ok, I know how you feel..."

"What am I feeling then!" He had interrupted her, not meaning to be rude of course, but he couldnt process anything from what he was gojng through.

"Honey, I can't tell you that, you have to find out. Just promise me one thing."

Ash sighed, then spoke up."Sure, anything."

"Tell me before you ask her to marry you, I want to make the dress, I already have the designs!"

Ash freaked out at this, muttering some weird language only he could understand with his hands in his hair. It still amazed people how he didn't get it stuck in that nappy head of his.

"Ok, fine, deal, I...will tell you..if it happens..."

"It will happen, I know it. Mother knows best!"

"Pika!"

Ash looked at his life-partner, and noticed he has something...but what was i-

"Hey, give that back, I don't want to lose that!"

"Pika-pi!"Pikachu kicked off in a lightning fast sprint out the front door. Ash was in hot pursuit after him, determination to give whatever it was back, no matter what.

After about an hour of zapping, sprinting, and running into trees, he got it back. He was amazed it had survived everything, of course it was a little wet, but Pikachu couldn't help it. Ash thanked his friend for the chase by giving him some ketchup. That Pikachu was one of a kind for sure.

"Cha!"

"Yeah, your welcome. Man, we got to cut down, buddy, you have quite the addiction."

Pikachu was already half way done with the bottle, which usually had some terrible consequences. Ash kinda had a bad feeling about this.

"Whatever, just go out to that lightning pole the professor put up next time you have to discharge."

Pikachu nodded in reply. He was fast. Ash swore he could use his Agility on anything. He would rather Pikachu be happy, as any good trainer would.

Ash was in the middle of putting on his clothes, ready to go take out some Pokemon to train when he heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!"

When he opened the door, he could not believe what he saw.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T HERE! WHERE DID SHE GO!"<p>

Max just sighed, he wasn't going to help him much if he kept this up.

"She went to Kanto to visit a good friend of ours. You may know him."

"I am afraid I do, all to well..."

Max could barely stifle a laugh. He loved getting on this guy's nerves.

"Yeah, I wish you luck, he is tough to beat when he has set his mind to something. He is stubborn like that."

"Well then."Drew looked of into the distance for some reason, probably trying to be epic. "This is going to be his hardest quest then. I might as well be the champion, I don't give up, or lose, that often."

* * *

><p><strong>"THERE WE GO!<strong>

**So, my favorite authors are putting up more stories. Ones that are epic! They are awesome, but it will take a while before they are done. I encourage everyone to start writing. I will read it, I am pretty nice when it comes to that stuff. I would be a terrible critic.**

**So, twists and turns are around the corner. And more writer's block ahead. Lets wish everybody luck.**

**I wish you luck Shiny Gengar and PichuAuraGuardian18**


	7. May is coming fast, where's the showers!

**So, I have been reading over some of my favorite stories on this site, and I wanted to try something different. Let me know what you think.**

**BTW, chapter 6 is an actually chapter now, so read it before reading this chapter. **

**And that is pretty much it, wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash's P.O.V.)<strong>

Ma-May? I finally managed to mutter while she gave me this enormous bear hug. It was diffidently her, the hugs still hurt just as bad, but had this weird way of calming me down, the were soothing. I still cant put my finger on it.

_Hey Ash. _She had that usually smile on her face. Never once have I not returned, which still seems to amaze me. Another mystery I have yet to unravel. She just stood there, her normal self, but a little older, of course. She was still about my height, she was one year younger than me after all. She had that pinkish tint to her cheeks again.

_Hey May, is the pollen getting to you, are you sick?_ Weird, the pink went away as soon as I finished.

_What do you mean? _That was her response, short, sweet, and innocent. That was May for you.

_Nothing at all. That's_ the best I could think of at the moment, coming up with things to cover up with wasn't exactly my forte. Then again, May was a whole other story. Her sapphire eyes had this amazing trait of getting things out of me. I just would get absorbed into them, like how I would get lost in the ocean.

_So, am I allowed to come in, or are we just going to continue this starring contest? _Sarcasm was in her voice, and she had a smirk plastered on her face.

I mentally slapped myself in the head. _Of course, Mom would love to see you! _As she walked in and admired his clean house, I was replaying what just happened in my head. _Wow, I really looked like an utter idiot. _Oh well, can't be that bad, at least she gets over it. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the living room couch, she was sitting in the chair on left of the couch.

_So, what do you want t share about your adventures, May? _Oh yeah, that was smooth. Something I can actually talk about without coming across as stupid!

_Okay, sounds good. _Awesome, she agreed to the subject. _Let me give you the full details on it..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Dawn's POV)<strong>

Wow, Brock and Misty have known each other for a while, I felt kinda left out as they got reacquainted with one another. I started a conversation with the brown haired trainer, the one with the leather jacket draped of his shoulder, the white t-shirt with the black Pokeball on it, and the classic blue jeans. He had a piece of grass in his mouth, sunglasses on, and his Pikachu on his right shoulder. This Pikachu was a lot like Ash's, except for the fact that he had a lighter nose and his tall was a bit longer.

_So, Michael, what adventures have you gone on? _The question seemed legit enough in my mind. I thought it out pretty well, hopefully he will respon_

_-I have traveled through Hoenn and Kanto before with this Pikachu of mine. His name is Thunder by the way, and his quite mischievous. _His smirk faded as Thunder started to ramble on about something.

_Come on Thundy, it is just a joke. _Thunder seemed to calm down after that. _He is so cute! _I had to admit, I still found that species of Pokemon quite adorable, I would pinch those cheeks if they weren't so full of electricity. Thunder held up his two fingers out, making it look like it was doing the "peace" sign. I was convinced, this Pikachu was a player.

_Where did you get him? _Wow, I am on a roll, that was quite a good couple of question in a row!

_I got him from my mother. She had raised a Raichu, which had three Poke-Eggs, Two Pikachu's, and one Pichu. She had given the others away to family friends, while I received this little guy as my own. I still got Trecko as my started though. _

Wow, this guy is pretty cool. No wonder Misty seems to like him. Wait a minute...I wonder... I check behind me, yup, Misty was not within hearing range. Here we go... _Hey Michael, do you like Misty?_ Oh no, he froze for a second. Michael started walking again, but didn't respond. This isn't good.

_I don't know exactly, I think I do, but I am not sure. _Well, I got an answer, not one I expected, but it is better then what I would get from Ash. _Well, if you do, I think you guys look cute together._ My whispering was spot on, Misty was still continuing her conversation with Brock.

_Thanks, Dawn, You're alright in my book. _Michael smiled at me, I could tell it wasn't fake. _Likewise,_ I replied. Oh, that was smooth, Dawn. I should hang out with this guy ore often.

_Just don't say anything to anyone unless you completely trust them, I know you will eventually give in and tell someone else. _Michael's smile still didn't disappear, so I assumed he trusted me.

_Lips are sealed, it wont take just anyone to pry them open. _Wow, I am gooooddd-

_-I wonder who it will take, must be one lucky guy, then. _Did he just...no..he was just giving a compliment. Of course, what would he see in me.

_Heyy Michael, wait up! _Michael and I turned around to see Misty run up right between me and him. _What were you guys talking about? _Oh crap, gotta think of something fas-

_You, Misty! _Wow, Michael, smooth move.

_Really, what exactly? _She had what seemed to be a flirty smile to me, which I think Michael returned. _Only good things! Whatever_, you guys are so in love, I can see them making out in the next couple minutes!

_Okay, almost there, Ash, here we come! _Oh my God, when was Brock following us? Wow, I feel slow...

_Yeah! _Misty exclaimed, _Boo yah! _I thought that was clever...

_I still have no clue who that guy is. _We all sweat-dropped at his comment. You will soon enough, Michael, you will soon enough...

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I have finished this chapter, so, what do you think. Should I stay third person, or should I talk in there shoes? I like third person, but I want to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**So, sorry about no Pokemon Battle, I am working on that right now!**

**Hell Jumper out! R&R!**


	8. Large OC inbound!

**Hey people! Thanks for at least reading this, if you still are, then you are awesome! Anyway, I have decided I may be switching back and forth from first to third person, until I decide which one I like better. The story that got me hooked to first was FtaL(Fiercer than a Legendary). So, I am attempting it to see if it make my story longer. It kinda does, it makes it easier for me to right, but I may get the character wrong, that may be the only problem.**

**Blah,blah...**

**Read and be Happy!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, that kinda sucks." Ash felt a little bad for May, she seemed to not have enjoyed her go in Johto. He thought his was okay, but her's,whew...not good.<p>

"Yeah, I just hope it made me and my Pokemon stronger. All you're adventures, and all the dangerous things you do, they only make you stronger Ash, I don't know about me." May was feeling down, of course she would. If Ash was in her shoes, he would have quit. "May, you need more friends that rivals. Rivals will push you, friends will be your crutch. Arceus knows we need that.

She smiled at him. He always has had a way with words. Always, no matter the circumstances. Those brown eyes, she couldnt help but look at them, they were amazing. "May, how long are you staying for?"

May returned back to earth, " A while, I want to hang with some friends for a while. I can't bear to listen to Max and how 'he could have down better'." She made quotes with her fingers. She was obviously in a bad mood. Then, as if trying to communicate, their stomachs rumbled at the exact same time. They both laughed. "Same old Ash." "Haha, Likewise."

"So, Ash, when can we eat?" Ash groaned loudly. "We have to wait for mom to finish cooking everything AND wait for everybody else! Ugh! May moaned also, she didn't like it either. "What can we do around here?" Pikachu jumped onto her lap, and she started stroking his fur, resulting in coos coming him. "Nevermind, I think I'm good now." Ash chuckled at this. Now he needed something to do. But what-

-_KNOCK, KHOCK!_

"Ugh, I got it!"

Ash opened the door. "Who is i-Misty!" Sure enough Misty was there, as was Brock. He didn't see Dawn at first, but then saw her, and some other guy chasing a Pikachu who had Dawn's beanie. "Who is that, Brock?"

"Oh, that's Michael, Ash, a friend of Misty's. He's pretty cool."

Yeah, we became friends after his gym battle with me. We have been keeping in touch. He decided to come with us here, do you mind?"

Nah, as long as I know which Pikachu is mine. As if on cue, his Pikachu dashed out the front door, and ran up to the Michael's. Everyone paused as they looked at each other.

"Pika-ka-Pi?

"Pi-pi-chu?"

"Pika-ka-Pi!"

The Pikachu's hugged, which made everyone except Michael sweat-drop. Michael walked up to them both, petted his Pikachu, and smiled at Ash's.

"So, its you, huh?"

"Pika-ka-ka-pi-chu!" (How has my brother been?)

"Alright, just as crazy as ever, though."

"I take after my dad, leave me be!" Thunder said this with sarcasm of course.

As they continued the conversation, everyone looked on with shock and confusion, the only one they understood was Michael.

"Uhh..." Ash muttered. "What is going on?" Dawn was really confused now.

"I have no idea, but he has been doing stuff like that ever since I met hm." Misty was said this calmness, as if it was normal for a trainer to literally talk to Pokemon. Brock just stood there, thinking, with one hand on his chin. He was going to talk with this kid later. Once they were done, Michael walked up with both Pikachu's, his on his shoulder, and Ash's in his arms. May noticed Michael, and tackled him to the ground. Everyone looked at them with surprise. "Hey Michael, how've ya been? "Pretty good."She was still on top of him. "That's cool." She got off of him, Dawn swore she saw him blush for a couple of seconds. "So, you're Ash I take it."

"That would be me."

"I was just wondering if you would... wanna battle!"

Ash perked up, May was excited that something was finally going on. Dawn couldn't wait, Misty was unsure who would win, it would be pretty close. "I will be the judge"

Michael looked at Brock. "Ok sounds good to me. Three versus three?" Ash simply nodded. "Alright, get your Pokemon, this is gonna be sweet." Michael put his sunglasses back over his eyes as he walked over to the field.

"Ash." Ash looked at May, "He is pretty tough, but I believe in you." Ash simply smiled, "Thanks, you;re the best." The blush was still on her face as she followed him to the field.

* * *

><p>The trainer was on the hill top, but he could still see them. There was going to be a battle, and he wanted to see it. He wanted to be there so he could challenge the winner, who he knew would be his cousin.<p>

"Pi-pi-Pi-chu!" The trainer smiled in reply. "Yeah, buddy, this is going to be awesome. He haa gotten stronger, so have we. It is time to see how much he actually has improved." He smirked, this was going to be fun. He already had his strategy in place, and he can adapt quickly too. He was over-confident in himself, but in his Pokemon. "Lets get this show on the road!"

The trainer threw the Pokeball, and out of it came a green, insect like Pokemon. His Pichu and him climbed onto its back, and flew to their destination. All was going according to schedule.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I hate how these are always short. I just can't right really long chapters yet. Oh, and sorry for no Pokemon battle yet, but it will be next chapter, I promise. It may suck, but at least I am doing it. SO, should I continue third person, or keep switching, let me!<strong>

**Hell Jumper out!**


	9. Here we go!

**I know, maybe a little early, but I have a lot of down time.**

**So, this is the Pokemon battle chapter, I am going to do my best!**

**Read and don't complain!**

* * *

><p>Michael was standing at the right side, Ash on the left, both trainer equally confident and focused. They had made the necessary calls, they had the Pokemon they wanted, they were ready for anything. Brock rose from his bench, ready for the announcement he was to deliever.<p>

"Okay," he started, "This is a three on three battle! Both trainers are not allowed substitutions. Once a Pokemon has been rendered 'out' both will withdraw their Pokemon! Whoever gets two out of three will win the match! Any questions?"

"Nah, I'm good." Michael was set. "We're ready, Brock !" Ash couldn't be better than ever. Brock smirked. _These guys are gonna be so close, I can't even begin to imagine how this will turn out._ "Okay trainers, get ready!"

Michael reached onto his belt, as did Ash. They both readied their arms. "Take flight/Let's do this!"

A Pidgeot appeared on Michael's side of the field, the majestic bird wasn't just for show, it just emitted raw power, it appeared to be well trained. Ash's Starraptor rested itself next to it's trainer, there bond as strong as ever. Nothing got them down, they were never afriad. Pidgeot looked at Starraptor, not with fear or hate, but with respect. They were the pride of their species. Whatever they did would give them both honor. Starraptor was ready, this wasn't going to be easy, but he had the determination to do anything, just like its trainer.

* * *

><p>"Look at those powerhouses!" Dawn noticed how strong they were just by looking at them. She didn't know who would win this won, but expected a great show of will and power.<p>

"I don't know who to rout for..." May whispered to Misty, who appeared to be thinking the same thing. Misty had an idea. "May, you go for Ash, I got Michael." May brightened up and nodded. AT least this way they wouldn't feel bad. Or so they thought...

* * *

><p>"Okay, Pidgeot, let's start this right, Fly!" Pidgeot shot up without hesitation. He knew the drill. "Starraptor, follow it!" Pidgeot was rising at high speeds with Starratpor close behind. Michael smirked, everything was going according to plan. "Hurricane!" Pidgeot shot an enormous amount of wind at Starraptor, which blew him back to the ground, with a large thud, it got back up, but it didn't seem normal.<p>

Ash looked at it in horror. _Whatever that move is, it has made Star confused! Oh man, I have to wait, I can't withdraw it! _

* * *

><p>Everybody looked on, dazed. "What just happened," Dawn was still in shock, "What kind of move was that!" Misty jumped up. "I think its Hurricane, few Flying Pokemon can learn it. It usually confuses, so Ash is in trouble.<p>

_Come on, Ash, think of something._ May was worried.

* * *

><p>"Let's do this, Air Slash, let's go!" Starraptor took the hit. Apparently it was powerful it woke it up from its trance, because it was looking at the other Flying Pokemon with great focus, it had to adapt.<p>

"Alright Star, let's pick this back up! Brave Bird!" Starraptor charged forward, ready to get Pidgeot. It was weird, it just stayed in place, what was it-

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" "No, Star!" It was too late, Starraptor crashed into one of the trees, and was surely hurt, because that tree was split in half from the attack. Starraptor wanted revenge, and got its request rather quickly from Ash. "Lets go for it, Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot dodged with ease, it looked like it was holding back. _That thing is amazing!_ Ash had to admit it, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Whirlwind, lets go!" "Star, use gust!" The attacks collided, and evaporated due to that they were both wind based attacks. "Lets do this, Pidgeot! Twister!" Pidgeot summoned the Dragon-based attack, hitting Starraptor straight on. Luckily, it was able to escape without taking too much damage. "Aerial Ace!" Ash needed to hit this thing. Pidgeot again dodged. _WAIT! i GOT IT!_ "Starraptor, use Quick Aerial Ace!" With the speed with Quick Attack, it managed to hit Pidgeot, who fumbled from the impact. "Again!" Starraptor repeated the attack again. "Let's keep doing it Star!" Starraptor continued the attack over and over again. "That's it! Use Air slash!" "Use Quick to dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

_Ugh, I am getting nowhere with this. Ash is really good, buts its time to end this! _"Pidgeot, Hurricane, full power!" As commanded, Pidgeot used its amazing sttack once more, which caused Starraptor to land on the ground. Pidgeot also landed, tired, just like Starraptor.

"Good job, Ash, you managed to turn this battle around!" "Thanks!" Michael chuckled, "But it's over, time to finish this...Hyper Beam!" Pidegot used the attack with great speed, almost impossibly so. The attack was a direct hit, and caused a bunch of dust to rise up. As it cleared, Starraptor was laying on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Starraptor is down for the count, the winner is Pidgeot!" Both trainers returned their Pokemon and wished them a job well done. They both wondered what they would use next, and they were taking their time.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was close." May sighed, she thought Ash had that one in the bag. "He was so close!" Dawn seemed to believe in Ash as well. Misty, however, thought differently.<p>

"Ash couldn't have won that one, sorry ladies." May and Dawn looked at her with shock. "What do you mean?" Misty decided to explain. "That Pidgeot was trainer very carefully, and will great care as well. They are so close, that they would die for one another. That Pidgeot will do what Michael says, no matter what. He only used that Pokemon to defeat the Flying gymmleader."

"Really, that's impressive!" Dawn looked at Michael, he was full of surprises. "So, Misty, you seem to hold him to some high standards."

"Shut up, Dawn." Misty still didn't take her eyes off Michael.

* * *

><p>"Nice one, Michael, you had me on that one." "I usually do, Ash. Its really a bad habit." Ash chuckled. "Sounds good, now, are you ready for round two?"<p>

Michael smiled and readied his next Pokeball, Ash doing the same.

"You know it!" "Then let's go!"

"Charizard/Infernape, come on out!"

* * *

><p>Brock was surprised that a second time in a row, they both sent out a Pokemon with same type. <em>Well, half-way I guess. Charizard is also a Flying type, and Infernape is fighting. This is going to be just as interesting.<em>

The myserious trainer continued his evaluation, and noticed how they both were rash when it came to battling, and would later come up with a strategy in the heat of the moment. This was differnet from his own techniques, due to him coming up with something before hand wiht his Pokemon.

_I just can't wait._

* * *

><p>Michael face-palmed. <em>Really! Again! This is really annoying! <em>He regained composure, ready to continue the battle. Ash wasn't shock, surprised, or mad. He just went with it. "Wow, Michael, we just are not lucky, are we?" "I guess not Ash. Oh well, lets just do this!" "I agree, you ready Infernape!" "Nape!" Charizard looked at his trainer. "I know buddy, please, do it for me?" Charizard smiled and nodded, ready to fight for his trainer. _Okay, looks like this going to be one interesting match..._

"Ok, Infernape, let's start this one, Flame Wheel!" Infernape complied and did the attack. Charizard braced for impact. "Metal Claw!" Charizard's right claw changed to a grayish color and hit Infernape, stoppoing the attack in the midd-

"Brick Break!" Charizard had no time to react, it was hit. The attack seemed to its number, because it clumsily regained it footing. "Close Combat!" Infernape went in and punched and kicked Charizad, who could do nothing but take the hits.

_Come on...okay! _ "Dragon Tail, Charizard!" Charizard swung its tail, which knocked back Infernape a few feet. "Nice try, Michael, Brick Break!" Infernape went in. "Fly!" Charizard attempted to, but didn't get very far when Infernape jumped up 3 yards and hit him square in the nose. When they both landed, the trainer's decided to go in close. "Lets go, Charizard, Metal Claw!" "Brick Break!" The attacks collided, causing an explosion. When the smoke and dust cleared, Charizard was unconscious, while Infernape panted heavily. "And Infernape is the winner of this Fire Blitz!"

_Wow,_ Misty thought to herself,_ I am pretty sure that is actually a Pokemon move that can be learned._

Michael walked up to Charizard, giving him a big hug. "Thanks buddy, hope you had fun battling." Charizard weakly smiled, which earned him a smile back from Michael. "You're awesome, have a good rest." Michael returned the Fire Type. Ash had already done so, and waited for Michael to get on his side of the field. "That was a good round." Michael looked at him, and smiled. "It sure was, one more to go. Whew, this is intense!" "I agree, I don' t know if we should continue...

"Oh no you don't!" Misty interruted them. "You just want to eat, Ash, get over it and finish!"

Ash sighed. "I was just kidding! Gosh! Ready Michael?"

"The question is if you are!"

"Okay, lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I did it! Finally! After putting it off for so long! Oh yeah, I feel great! So, what did you think? I wanna hear everything about it! <strong>


	10. Let's Finish This!

**Welcome to Chapter 10! I can't believe I would get this far, honestly. I figured I would quit at 5. So far, no drama has accuried. I plan on getting more into my own story and add new relationships, drama, and battles! Any advice will be excepted. I may add some things to earlier chapters, update them and the like. Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Ash, how about we let our Pikachu's battle. Them seem a little anxious!" Ash nodded, "Okay, I am up for it!" He looked at Pikachu, "Are you cool with it, buddy?"<p>

"Pika!" Ash smiled. His life-long partner was always up for a battle. Pikachu wanted to prove itself to its older brother.

"Chu-Pi-chu-cchu-PI!"(You ready, Thunder!)

"Pika-Pi-pi!"(You better believe it!)

"Okay Ash, they are ready. Let's see what you got!" Michael eyes were burning with intencity. He was going to win this. For his Pokemon, for him, for Misty.

"Okay, Michael, Pikachu and I are gonna show you how its done!" Michael chuckled, "I'd like to see that!"

* * *

><p>Brock looked at the Pokemon, then at the Trainers. <em>This is gonna be close, just like the other rounds. I have seen Ash's Pikachu in action, but what about Michael's? <em>Never-the-less, Brock was interested in the outcome.

_Thunder is tough, but then again, so is Pikachu. I want to root for Ash, but then I also want to root for Michael. _"Ugh!" May couldn't decide. Misty looked at her, worried, but then smiled. "You can't decide either, huh?"

May pondered for a second. "No, I am afraid not. It's terrible. I can't choose between either of my friends..." Misty couldn't think of anything to say back, she was feeling the same way. She decided this was something for May to deal with, so she focused back onto the battlefield.

Dawn, however, knew Ash could do this, though Michael just recently became her friend, she believed in Ash. _I will talk to however loses._

* * *

><p>Michael was weighing out his options. He could be direct, rash, and could win quickly. Or...he could play with Ash, make Ash think he won, then snap back, and claim victory. He didn't have much time to think, because Ash was ready to go. "Quick Attack Pikachu!" Pikachu sprinted down the battlefield, zig-zagging across the way. He knew what to do.<p>

Having only seconds to respond, Michael thought as fast as the Quick Attack itself. "Use Quick Attack to Dodge!" Thunder dodged the attack at the right time, narrowly getting hit by the move. But he had no idea that Ash- "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail became metallic steel, and swung at Thunder. The attack hit Thunder dead in the stomach, launching him through the air a couple of yards. Thunder recovered quickly, and awaited it's next order. "I see how it is! Okay, Thunder, use Agility!" Thunder complied, using the move to boost its overall speed, which was already incredible. "Okay, use Double Charge Beam!"

Everyone looked on, wondering what this attack could do. Thunder seemed to split into multiple Pikachu's. Now, 4 Pikachu's were on Michael's side of the field. Then, all of the Pikachus launched a beam made of electricity at Ash's. Ash knew for a fact Pikachu would just have to take the hit.

Surprisingly, even those the was a Electric Based move, it seemed to do a number on Pkachu. However, it eagerly regained it footing, and prepared another attack.

Then, both teacher ordered the next attack simultaneously. "Use Volt-Tackle!" Both Pikachu's started into a lightning-fast sprint before becoming surrounded by enormous amounts of Electricity. They collided, head to head. As expected, a massive explosion was the result of the impact, blowing sand and dirt in everyone' faces, but all still looked on, anticipating the result. When the smoke cleared, both Pikachus were still standing, panting, but refusing to give. They wanted to see this through for their trainers! "Okay, Thunder, let's keep on trucking, Discharge!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Both attacks were colliding with one another, the energy output surpising everyone who saw, including the mysterious trainer that was watching for one of the bushes. _That's incredible! I can't believe this! __These guys are well trained!_

"Come on Thunder, push it!" Michael knew it was pushing its hardest, but some how, the flow of energy increased massively, almost overcoming Pikachu's.

"Pikachu, you can do this!" Pikachu, using its last amount of energy, shot the attack back at Thunder at a surprising rate. As more smoke, sand, and dirt began to rise on the field, the trainers, onlookers, and even some of the native Pokemon, waited, wanting to see who would overcome. As the debris faded, Pikachu stood, barely, panting, with scratches and bruises all over it, while Thunder laid on the ground, motionless. Veryone believed that Ash won. "Okay!" Brock started. "The winner is Ash and-"

"Wait! Thunder is getting back up!" Misty couldn't believe her eyes, May sat there in pure disbelief and shock, Dawn pretty much the same.

Michael smiled at his partners willpower to keep on going. _You are tough, buddy, and that is why we are so much alike. _"Okay, Thundy, I know you pretty pooped man! But I know you wanna keep going. If you want to quit, I won't stop you!" Thunder faltered and had dificulty getting back up, but managed to after several attempts. Thunder managed one "Pika!" before passing out. Michael ran as fast as he could to his best friend, and lifted him into his arms. All the ladies 'awwed' in response, admiring his care and affection to his Pokemon. _He is soo sweet. He is truly special. _Misty watched as Michael walked up to Ash and offered him his right hand, the other holding Thunder baby-style. Ash shaked it, smiling at Michael.

* * *

><p>"I am impressed Michael. You are a great battler, trainer, and an awesome opponent. What I love even better is your care for your Pikachu. I hope you, and I, will always be that way. We must never loose hope in our Pokemon, and never loose our care and love for them as well. As long as every trainer, coordinator, breeder, and even champion never forget this, our world will not be lost to us." Michael smiled and nodded, and was crying, he could never imagine himself not caring for his Pokemon, he loved them so much. "Thanks Ash, that means a lot. I hope everyone takes that to heart." He walked away, and headed for Profesor Oak's lab to heal his Pokemon.<p>

May looked at Ash, surprised at what she saw. _He has grown up so much. Matured, so much. He still is as charismatic as ever._

Misty decided to run up with Michael to the lab, thinking he needed some company.

"Okay, guys! Let's go eat!" This caused everyone to sweat-drop. _Maybe he hasn't changed TOO much._

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, we are ready for dinner!" Ash was very eager to eat, he was hungry before the battle occured. Now, he could eat a Ponyta. "Oh, yeah! I am so starving!" May was right there with Ash, but she could eat a Rapidash.<p>

"That's great honey! By the way, someone came by to see us!"

Ash walked into the room, his day brightening even more.

"Hey, Ash. How've ya been?"

"Pretty good, Gavin. I hope the same could be said from you."

The person smiled."Yes, I've been good. Impressive battle by the way." He noticed May walk in with Ash, she was standing right next to him. "I guess she is your girlfriend. A bought time you manned up and got a girl! That's my cousin!"

May and Ash faces started burning up, they had massive blushes on them. Ash was dumbstruck, while May tried to mutter something, she was at a lose of words at the moment.

"Yeah, sorry, but Ash and May aren't dating, yet..." Gavin looked right beside May, and saw a beautiful blunette just standing there, looking at him. _Holy Moly..._

Gavin kept his cool, well, the best he could. He couldn't really speak at the moment.

"Pichu!" The yellow mouse perched on Gavin's shoulder, that somewhat resembled a Pikachu, said its hello to Ash.

"Hey there! I see you both are doing well." Ash finally returned to his normal self.

"Aww, he is so cute!" May and Dawn fell for that mouse's charm right away.

Gavin looked back at Ash."We sure are! We are a bit hungry though. We've had to wait for you guys to come in before we could eat. We actually ran inside right after the battle to get most of the grub. We weren't so lucky, huh Pichu?"

"Pichuuu..." He let out something like a sigh.

"Hey, we are here, let's chow!"

May was still processing what Gavin said.

Gavin was thinking to himself at the moment. _So, they are not together right now. I am pretty sure I can make that happen._

__He looked back at Dawn and smiled, who returned it. _She sure is pretty. I got this!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Okay, my first battle...DONE! I am so happy! Okay, anyone that reads "Ultimates", I hope I got Gavin right! Yeah, I hope I can get him right.**

**Michael:Dude, calm down, it will suck no matter what.**

**Me:Yeah, I know, but hey, you get Misty later on!**

**Michael:*Eyes widen* Really! That's awesome! *Starts fist pumping* **

**Me:See everybody later.**

**May:Not really...**

**Me:Okay, fine, read and be happy!**

**Ash: I have a question, does Michael like Misty or something?**

***Everybody sweat drops!***


	11. A BackStory: Sooner or Later Anyway!

**Me:(Enters room, applause erupting) Hello everyone! Its great to see you all! I am proud to announce the next chapter of Sapphire Desire!**

**Brock:Hmm...sounds interesting...**

**Ash: All I know is that you are always going to make me win, right!**

**Me:Sure...**

**Ash:Awesome!**

**Misty:*coughs* Anyway, where did Michael go?**

**(Michael bursts through the door, smoking and burnt.) Michael: Ok, I am here!**

**Me: Good, lets continue!**

**Michael: You don't even want to know why...**

**Me:Nope!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oak's Lab!<strong>

"I believe is his going to be fine, almost absorbed too much electricity, but luckily you got him here in time, Michael." Profesor Oak smiled, with both hands behind his back. Michael nodded. "Thanks Professor, I owe you."

"And my Electivire!" Michael turned to a teenage who put his Motor Drive Pokemon back in its Ball. "It's cool though, Gramps could've done it without me." He waved his hand in the air, obviously ignoring the fact that he was totally dismissed. He started to walk away, nonchalantly leaving with his hand in the air before walking out the back door of the facility. "Yeah..." Michael didn't mind him. He knew that ego would get him into some serious trouble one day.

"So, how are you, Misty?" Misty smiled at the Professor. "I've been good, kinda busy at the gym, but my sisters are covering for me. They believe I have taken enough challengers for the next couple months. I think they just wanted me gone."

Michael tried to hold back a laugh. "_They practically told me to take her with me."_

"Right, you guys can leave, I have some more research to do. I will take Thunder over to Ash's house myself. He will be there before the day is over."

"Thanks, you're a Poke-saver!"

Oak chuckled at his comment, "Say hi to them for me you two."

* * *

><p>As they walked out the door, Misty was trying to figure out how to ask Mic a question without offending him. <em>I noticed his being able to speak to any Pokemon, whether his, somebody else's, or even wild ones. I know Ash completely understands Pikachu, its because of their bond. I just can't seem to <em>_get myself to ask. _As she continued going over similar thoughts in her, Michael noticed that something was wrong.

"Misty, are you alright?" She slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, but not too much. "I...I'm fine Michael." Michael could tell she was lying to him, the usual shine in her eyes was dulled and lackluster. "Really, well, I usually don't react that way when I am 'fine'."

Misty slowed down a bit, Michael could tell something was REALLY wrong with her at the moment. She hated protruding into other people's affairs, but he felt like he had no choice, he hated seeing her like this. It bothered him.

"Misty." He stopped her, his right hand on her shoulder. This caused her to stop and look dead in his green eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I promise to not tell if you don't want me to." He knew he had her attention when she gave him a weak smile. He took that as a victory. "So, can you tell me?"

Misty was contemplating how to say it without seeming crazy. "_It's now or never." _She sighed before starting.

"Michael, I have a question for you. It's about...well...you." Michael cocked his head to the left, kinda confused, but decided to let her continue.

"Michael, are you...like...able to hear what Pokemon say. I mean, literally know what they are saying?"

"Yes, why, does it freak you out or something?"

"Well, its ot exactly normal for a person to have a fifteen minute conversation with a random Pokemon. Ash can only understand Pikachu, and that is because they have known each other for so long."

Michael was hoping it wasn't that obvious to her. The others, he couldn't care less if they found him creepy or weird and avoided him. It was mostly May and Misty that he couldn't live without. He didn't want her to think of him as abnormal or some kind of freak. _"Looks my 'well guarded secret' wasn't exactly well kept." _Michael knew he was in quite the pickle here.

"Yeah, Misty. Every since something happened to me I have been a 'Poke-translator'. It is really quite handy. I have saved many people from wild Pokemon attacks," Michael boasted, trying to impress her. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't. She wanted to know what happened.

"So, something happened to you didn't it?" Michael was silent. "So, that bad, huh?

"NO! No, not at all. I just haven't told many people I care about the back-story. I care what you think about me Misty. If you considered me a freak...I would...I..."

Misty stopped him by giving him ahug. He returned the embrace, which got him to feeling a little better. She sure had a positive effect on him. "I would never do that Michael. Ever." They just sat there in each others embrace.

"You know what, I will tell everybody at dinner at your friend Ash's house what happened to me. Just promise me you won't freak out." Misty nodded,"I promise."

Michael felt absolutely refreshed. Nothing was bothering him, he felt at peace with the world. Well, until he realized something, which made him blush a color that would make Charizard jealous.

They were still hugging. He wanted to say something, but he didn't feel like saying anything.

Misty cleared her throat and broke the hug. Luckily, it was so dark that Michael couldn't notice that massive pink tint on her face. "Thank_ Ho-Ho for night time!" _

"We should probably return back to Ash's."

Michael was having some trouble talking. "I...uh...think we should go..too..." He stuttered. Misty was in her own little trance, so she didn't process how he was acting.

"Yeah...let's get going. You made me a promise. And I plan on maing you keep it." She teased, returning back to her egular self.

"How do you plan on making me, Misty?" Michael was messing with her, but didn't expcet how she would reply.

"Oh, I have my ways."

Michael stood there and weighed out his options, then shot into a sprint with Misty in close pursuit.

With Michael coming to the Ketchum household, what will unravel next. How did he get his strange but unique gift. Find out next time on "Sapphire Desire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:There, not everyone gets to wait in misery for the next chapter.<strong>

**Michael: So, what do you have planned for me?**

**Me: I still haven't figured that out yet.**

**Ash: You really don't plan things out.**

**Misty: You should talk, Ash!**

**May: Come on, cut him some slack!**

**Me: Yeah!**

**May: Oh, I was referring to Ash.**

**(Everyone stares at her) Me and Gavin: Awkward!**


	12. Awkward is Right!

**Hey hey, ladies and gents! It's been awhile, hasn't it?**

**One thing I should probably do is a DISCLAIMER. I have not done one of those yet, so it is probaly a good idea.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON. BUT I WILL GET A RAICHU AND PIKACHU ONE DAY!**_

**Also, I don't own Gavin, I own Michael.**

**Yeah, well, here is the next chapter.**

**I also want to point out that I am currently working on another story, "_Michael's Legendary Quest!_" It is suppose to have more suspense, action, and a little drama in there for kicks. So, yeah, give that one a chance too.**

**_Shiny Gengar_ has been very busy lately, and is currently working on his next big project, "Civil War." I like it so far, but then again it only has one chapter so far.**

**Anyway, I am have actually started thinking about the plot now. I know, I don't believe it either. I also am thinking about how this all will work out. Right now, not so good. But hey, let's keep on trucking!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pallet Town, duh!)<strong>

"Hey, remember when we faced that couple, the ones that kept saying we were in love!"

Ash laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh yeah, that was funny. I remember that all to well. I don't even remember what we were fighting about. All I remember was that it was pretty intense."

"Oh yeah. It was just as bad as when you almost drowned in the Temple of the Sea to save everyone."

Ash pointed at her. "Hey, I was just trying to save Manaphy and you guys! Don't blame me for caring!"

"I will BLAME YOU all I want, Ash. What are you gonna do?" May stood in front of Ash, who was sitting on the couch. May had a huge smirk on her face, with her hands on her hips. Ash just stood up in front of her with a straight face."I will tell what I am going to do, May." He slowly walked up to her, then reached out and started tickling her stomach. She fell to the ground, laughing,begging him to stop it. He continued to tickle, despite her pleads for him to cease the tickle-age. (**Always wanted to say that.)**

Gavin, Brock, and Dawn looked at what was going on, each with a knowing grin plastered on their faces. They didn't want to ruin this 'special' moment. Unfortunately, they were not doing well trying to hold back their laughter. May finally got the turn around and was sitting on top of Ash, pinning his hands to the floor. They both were laughing their hearts out, both also having a redish tint on their cheeks.

"COUGH! Anyway, Ash, though you were so hungry you can eat a Ponyta, or is May that good at distracting you." Dawn had literally said cough, and what she said after it made Gavin chuckle. Apparently, Ash and May didn't think it was to funny.

The two looked into each others eyes, oblivious to the other person's massive blush that would make a Magmar jealous. As it continued to get bigger, which shouldn't even be possible, May tried to mutter something that no one could hear. Then, she coughed and managed to get her tongue back in her mouth.

"Ash?"

Ash looked into her beautiful sapphires, lost in them. He was hopelessly dreaming inside his head, at the same time asking himself so many questions.

_Why do I feel this way? I remember something like this on our Hoeen adventure, but it seems to have grown tremendously. Why are her eyes so captivating. I swear I can spend my whole life starring at them. But why? I have no idea. I have never felt anything like this before. Sure, I liked Dawn at a point in time, but that is nothing compared to this. Arceus, if only things in life weren't so complicated. I should focus on Pokemon. That is a whole lot easier._

"Ash." Her sweet voice managed to get him out of his thoughts, which he downright okay with. Giving him no more time to think, she continued what she was going to say. "I was wondering if... I can stay a little longer, if that's pkay with you, I understand..."

"Done! I would be happy if you could stay. We have A LOT of catching up to do."

"_There is that grin of his again. It is charismatic. His whole personality basically keeps you from getting down our sad. It is just so...entrancing. He never, ever, ceases to amaze me. And the though of me staying over longer had such a positive impact on him. But...why?"  
><em>

After May and Ash decided to get up, they walked into the dinning room and sat down. All of Ash's previous hunger came rushing at him, and he groaned, but his stomach was louder, surpriinsgly.

Dawn just looked him, with that "are really that hungry" look, Brock gave a "he is gonna die if he doesn't get some food" look, although it was more of a joking one. And May, who knows why she was looking at him like that.

Ash did his signature head-scratch and sighed. "Yeah, looks like I might be eating Poke-food if no one gets me something to it."

Brock snickered, remembering a past event. "Ash, don't you remember what that taste like, are you sure you want to try it AGAIN." At this, May and Dawn looked at Ash in shocked. He felt hurt for a couple seconds, until everyone burst out into sea of laughter. "Anyways." Ash started. "Why are we not eating. I am gonna die over here."

Delia poked her out of the adjacent room. "Ashy, I want everyone to be here, it would be rude if you ate before them wouldn't it?"

Ash simply huffed in defeat. May giggled at the sight, while Dawn leaned over to say something in Gavin's ear. "Those two are so in love, yet I don't think they even know it."

Gavin let out a snort. "I am pretty sure Ash doesn't even know what it means.

"Well, I bet May know. Women learn about love more than guys do. It's a fact." She said this, almost as if declaring a bet.

"Sure, but does she know what it feels like, that is something you have to learn from 'experience.' Besides, I have a feeling Ash will come around, he just needs some pushing."

Dawn slightly giggled. "Yeah, by pushing, I hope you know it will take a fall off MT. Silver to get him going."

"Ok, Dawn, I have a little, propitiation for you."

"Ok, I find myself intrigued. I am listening."

"Good, if you get May, and I get Ash, we make a bet on who makes the decision first."

"Ooo, I like it! What does the winner get?"

"I will decide that later. I wont mind it if you come with something, but I want you to at least put some thought into it."

Dawn put out her hand in front of Gavin. "You got it." Gavin shacked her hand, and looked into her eyes. "You have pretty eyes, Dawn." Dawn giggled at first, her face turning into a 'too-familiar tint of red.' "Thanks Gavin. What do you think of my hair?"

Gavin took his eyes off hers and looked at her gleaming dark blue hair. "I like it. Blue is my new favorite color." This compliment didn't help Dawn, her face betraying her.

Brock looked at all that was going on. _"Michael and Misty, Ash and May, now Gavin and Dawn? I wish I just as lucky as them."_

They all we interrupted to hear knocking at the door. "I got it!" Yelled Ash as he made a break for the door. When he opened, everyone could hear what he said. "Finally, we can eat!"

Everyone at the table face-palmed. "_That is Ash for you.," _most of them thought. As Michael took his coat off Misty and put it on the coat-hanger, they all sat down.

**(The seating arrangements are as follows: Ash-May-Misty-Michael-Gavin-Dawn-Brock-Ash.)**

As the others were conversating with one another, Ash and May were eating at a Munchlax pace. It seemed as though they would eat through the table. Everyone else being use to it, Michael and Gavin looked at what was taking place with horror and surprise.

Dawn and Misty reassured them it was normal, so Gavin chilled a little. Michael took a bit more time, but in the end, he was all good.

Misty had kept elbowing Michael to get him to tell them about himself, but everyone was already leaving the table with their plates and thanking Ms. Ketchum for the awesome meal.

"I am sorry, Misty. I wasn't ready. It has never been an easy thing to explain what has happened to me. I am still afraid they don't trust me enough yet."

Misty sighed loudly before saying something. "Alright, Michael. When you are ready, tell them. I just feel bad you can't tell me."

Michael swore he say a tear in her eye, and knew he had to act fast. "I trust you, Misty. It is just hard to open up that part of my life with someone. But don't worry, I will tell you. That, you don't have to worry about.

* * *

><p>One of the News stations Ash was flipping through had been talking about the "Legendary Protection Corporation." It had formed this year and most of the regions were paying it tons of money to make sure the Legendaries wouldn't go on a rampage in their respective cities.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about those guys." Michael said. Everyone turned their heads at him, expecting a explanation of some kind.

"Why?" Gavin wanted to hear it. He thought their causes and reasons were just. They seems pretty legit.

"Most company's that focus their sight on Legendaries end up going corrupt at some point in time. There is always that one official who takes office, and then puts all his/her resources into capturing and harnessing their power. It's sick. This company is going to be no different."

"Give them a chance, if anything they won't get very far. Besides, who can capture Legendaries." Dawn said, quite confidently if I may say.

Michael continued watching one of they Pokemon battles everyone was watching.

"_If only you knew Dawn, how easy the latter is."  
><em>

**Yay! Finally done with this chapter. Sorry guys for not telling you Michael's background, I still haven't been able to make it sound...well...how do you say...awesome.**

**But hey, don't worry, I will get it done "eventually." Yup, I have been actually thinking about this plot behind Michael.**

**Oh, don't forget my new story, check it out!  
><strong>

**Hell Jumper out!**

-Kenneth-


	13. Epic Stuff, what Else!

**Yay! Another Chapter! OF SAPPHIRE DESIRE! IT IS SO COOL!**

**-cough,cough- Anyway, I have decided to finally go somewhere with this story. Yup, it so exciting, what I have planned. It is just too good. It is going to be awesome!**

**By the way, the Legendary Protection Corporation is in my new story, "Michael's Legendary Quest. " Well, actually, the whole story is based on the LPC. Oh yeah, really big. I am just so looking forward to what I am working on.**

**Ok, now I am going to need some help with something. I need to know if my writing is making more sense, getting better, needs improvement, etc. I would really appreciate it if said something about it in your review. Thanks!**

**Anyway, let's keep on going into the story.**

**Read, don't complain, and Review!**

(**8:45 A.M. Pallet Town.)**

* * *

><p>Ash woke up in his room, finding several empty sleeping bags on the floor and a wonderful smell in the air. As soon as the air hit his nose he ran and jumped past the stairs, amazingly landing on his feet. Although this was very impressive, it scarred the Lugia out of Michael, which caused Thunder to slip. Thunder, being tired as he was, did not really enjoy this. Luckily, he was still too tired to do anything in retaliation, and simply ran and cuddled into Misty's lap. She giggled, and stroked his fur.<p>

"He really likes you Misty." Misty looked at Michael, then back at Thunder, still not ceasing petting him. "Aww...are you jealous?" She said this jokingly with her smile.

"No way! He's my Pokemon, he would never choose you over me! And that is that!" He said, crossing his arms matter of fact-ly.

"How do you know? I might be just what he needs." She said with a smile and wink. The wink, for some reason or another, made him blush.

"Uh...what is that suppose to mean? I am not good enough for him?" Michael stated, an eyebrow raised at her. He was kinda afraid of where this conversation was going.

"Your Pikachu needs some love every now and then. We both know you rarely give him what he deserves. You CAN'T deny that."

"Well, he has always settled for the bottle of ketchup." Thunder jumped from Misty's lap, which scarred the living crap out of her. Michael was barely suppressing a laugh at this, which earned him a glare. Thunder ran into his trainers arms and started rubbing it's cheeck on his, which got Misty to calm down, and bask in his cuteness. After a few more minutes of that and some 'Pika-Pi-pi-chu-chus', he went the fridge to get a bottle of ketchup. But before he could give it to his Pikachu, Ash's intercepted it. Thunder, obviously not the sharing kind of mouse, chased after him around the house. Michael just shoved it of with his right hand and sat back on the arm chair.

* * *

><p>After Brock and Ms. Ketchum finished making the scrambled eggs, toast, and cinnamon rolls, everyone rushed into the dining room for a bite. Everyone, except Dawn and May, looked like they just woke up, which in actuality, they did about an hour ago.<p>

Dawn and May got themselves involved in a conversation about contests, which everyone seemed to ignore. Ash started a conversation with Misty, asking how things have been, the same old same old. Gavin, having a talk with Brock about breeding. Michael, however, decided to get some fresh air outside, so after he finished eating and cleaned his plate, he walked outside. Brock, sensing it was time to get some information out of him, wished Gavin well, and followed after Michael.

* * *

><p>After searching a little while from the porch, he saw Michael hanging with a Sceptile and his Pikachu. He walked nonchalantly up to him. Sceptile sensed him even with his eyes closed, and warned Michael. Michael turned to him, and gestured for him to come. Guessing this was an act for him to come, he did so.<p>

"Hey Brock, I assume you want to talk with me about something." Michael lowered his shades a little so Brock could see his eyes.

"You guess right. So, I wanted to ask you something involving, your strange ability to be able to talk with any Pokemon. Or at least, that's what it looks like to me."

Michael just brushed it off, and simply confirmed his beliefs with a simple nod. Brock found his attempts to be cool, unsettling. At least he was getting somewhere. "So, are you half Pokemon, or did this randomly happen to you?" His effort to break the tension seemed to do the trick, earning a chuckle from Michael.

"It was the latter, well, I guess it could be both, actually." This statement confused Brock, but he decided to let it slide, for now. "So, that leaves kinda open for dicussion, doesn't it."

"Use you imagination, cause I am not going to tell you anything further." Michael looked at him after he said that, gave him a smile, then continued. "...yet, anyway. Anything else you want to know?"

"Brock tapped his foot, and then snapped his fingers. "I guess I co0uld ask you if you like Misty. Do you?"

This got Michael to sigh and shake his head. He seemed to be a little sore on the subject. "I don't think 'like' completely sums it up. I have liked a LOT of girls, but something about this is different. I use to be able to play the part, but she is different. When I try to act cool, I embarrass myself. I actually act, well, like me." He pointed at himself. "When I am around her. No girl has got this kind of response from me. Well, one, but she is long gone."

"You think you love her?" Michael looked at him, then took of his glasses. Brock saw sheer honestly and compassion in his green eyes. "I have rarely experienced this Brock...but maybe I do."

Brock put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay kid, you can get through it. I am just glad you didn't meet her when Ash and I traveled with her. She had quite the temper. She has seemed to settle down a bit. Consider yourself lucky."

Michael put on a weak, flimsy smile. "Thanks Brock, your alright in my book."

"Same goes for you Mister Cool-Guy." He patted his shoulder then headed for the house.

* * *

><p>After Brock had been gone for a while now, Michael continued his conversation that he was having with Sceptile and Thunder.<p>

"Are you sure, Thunder? It might change who you are. I don't know if I could take it."

"I think it's for the best. I know I will change, but I will still be your childhood friend. That, you need not worry about." Thunder got a nod from Sceptile, who Thunder was perched on at the moment.

"I think he is ready, Michael." Michael nodded at his Sceptile. Whenever he needed advice, his Sceptile would give it excellently. He was rarely stumped on anything.

"Okay, all I need to do is find one. I will keep an eye out, I promise. I hope it's worth it, Thunder." Thunder took his usually perch on his trainer's shoulder as all of them looked of into the distance together, enjoying the now setting sun.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, it said this was open for anyone! I think we should go!" Michael heard Ash practically yell this, and after he closed the door, he entered the living room, which everyone was occupying at this current point in time.<p>

"I agree with Ash." Gavin got up out of his seat, with his Pichu on his shoulder of course. Pichu seemed to agree with his trainer, raising his fist in the air just like him. "It's a golden opportunity. It sounds like fun, and our Pokemon won't be stuck in their Poke Balls. It's a win-win scenario!"

"Okay, Brock, you in?" Ash seemed to have Gavin's vote. "Sure, I think we should enter, heck, I might do it myself."

"Awesome! Okay, now all we need is-" Ash looked at Michael with a sheepish grin on his face. Michael was surprised his jaw wasn't dislocated. "Do you want to go? It would be fun!"

"I would love to! But what the heck are we talking about?" This got all the girls plus Gavin to sweat-drop. Gavin decided to help him out. "Kanto is hosting a competition for the new coliseum they opened up recently. I tink it would be pretty cool. Anyone can enter too!"

"Pi-pi-pi-cha-chu!"

"Okay, I am convinced! Let's do it! Michael looked at Thunder, who smirked and nodded. Thunder was up for any battle. But they would need some training. "Wait! When is it?"

"I believe it is the next few days, why?" Ash couldn't see any reason to panic.

"Because, I need to get the right Pokemon and train!"

Gavin and Ash's skin paled, which was a starnge sight to behold. They had completely forgot. Gavin just sttod their in shock, while Ash paced around frantically back and forth.

"Come on, Ash! You are awesome! You can get by just with two days of training. No need to freak out." May got up and put her hands on his shoulder, like he had to her a bunch of times. "I have faith in you." This got Ash to get his color back and he smiled, and was that a blush! "Thanks May. You're awesome!"

"Don't forget gorgeous."She winked at him, getting his face to turn even more red. This got every one to snicker. Michael looked at what was going on. He seemed to be a little dazed, but he just brushed it off. Ash was a nice guy after all. A whole lot better than that loser Drew. That arrogant, good-for-nothing jerk.

* * *

><p>When Ash and Gavin started talking about strategies for battles, Michael felt that he needed to do something.<p>

Michael looked at Brock, and beckoned to him to come out of the room with him. Brock followed, and when they got to the kitchen, Michael started in a whisper. "Hey, Brock, can I ask a favor from you?"

Brock just shrugged. "Depends. What is it?"

Michael sighed before continuing. "I need to ask you where I can find something. It's important. Trust me. "

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have finished Chapter 13. So, looks like there is some kind of huge battle competition coming up soon. Well, more work for me! Well, that was what I had planned. So, what does Michael want to get? Who should be at the coliseum? I want input. What you tell me matter!<strong>

**Oh yeah, I need to know. Should that girl from Michael's past come back to haunt him. If so, should she come back with a "friend". Or will she finally have returned the feelings that he had for her? Let me know!**

**Oh yeah, search for Tobuscus on Youtube. I love what he does with the trailers for video games and such.**

**Hell Jumper out!**

**Kenneth the Amazing!(I WISH!)**

**PS:2000 WORDS!**


	14. Rockets Tend to Explode!

**Hey guys! What's up? I kinda don't wanna know, sorry. Anyway, welcome to chapter 14! I am so excited! Yeah, life kinda sucks, I just checked my grade in Spanish. I am failing Espanol Uno. I am so proud! Yeah, that is what I get for not doing the dang project in time. Oh well, I just will take summer school for Spanish I. I can deal with it.**

**Yeah, besides that, I have been doing good. Not writing as much though. Yeah, once my parents check my grades, I am so screwed! Yup, I will die! No video games or computer. But hey, I will do my best to sneak some chapters in here! So you won't be left completely stranded. Not too bad, right?**

**Well, here we go!**

**Here comes the diabetes-free intro!**

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, 10:00A.M.)<strong>

Everyone that was going to participate in the upcoming tournament had decided to go train their Pokemon. If only one could see their training methods for themselves. Gavin, Pichu, and the rest of his Pokemon had this meditation routine that help calm themselves down, and also focus mentally, spiritually, and physically. They would start as early as six in the morning. Gavin was never too big on sleep apparently.

Michael, however, had a unique way of training his beloved companions. He would train each Pokemon differently, but they usually stayed between these lines: focusing on strong points, increasing them, and then develop their current moves to their max potential before learning any other ones.

His Pikachu, Thunder, he had trained very well, his speed being similar to Ash's, which was way pass the average Pikachu. Thunder, however, couldn't learn certain moves. He never learned Thundershock, Thunder Bolt, and he still couldn't pull off Thunder. After Michael's numerous failed attempts, he decided to name him after his inabilities, in hopes that they may overcome them at another stage in their life time. Thunder could use Volt Tackle, Discharge, Charge Beam, Iron Tail, Agility, and Double Team no problem. Michael focused on his current moves, and didn't bother teaching him any others. Michael had taught his Pokemon that even if you are at a type disadvantage, you can still pull off a victory.

Ash, well, you should know his training methods pretty well. They aren't flawless. Really, each trainer had many problems in the way they are, train, act, and sometimes even treat Pokemon. These things, you need to push aside, focus on your talents and abilities, not your lack thereof.

Ash and Gavin were more open to their friends watching them train, but Michael was different for some odd reason. He was some what disconnected with the others. Only Brock was permitted. Michael always had his Sceptile and Pidgeot on look-out. Ash tried several times to sneak up on him, but would get nothing. ALL his training methods were kept to himself, his Pokemon, and Brock. Even Misty didn't know what he was doing, and that was saying something.

Thunder, and Michael, were kind of keeping their distance from everybody. Michael would still join in the small talk, but everyone could tell something was eating away at him. The problem was, nobody knew what was going on with him.

Brock actually had been training his Pokemon as well. His Steelix was a little rusty, but was getting back into the gear of Pokemon battles. Forestress was still spinning the right way, so he was good. Brock's Geodude was getting tougher too. Most people underestimated the little guy, which ultimately lead to their downfall.

Dawn and Gavin were hanging out a lot more now. It wasn't hard to notice that. May and Misty had been getting closer, probably due to Michael's influence of 'not talking'. Misty kept trying to lead on that it didn't affect her that bad. Only May knew what was really going on with her.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Michael...you have been training really hard with Thunder. He is at his max potential in his current evolution, I'm afraid to admit. He will only truly improve once he evolves into a Raichu. This is decision you can't make lightly, I understand. Pokemon can change if they evolve, it sometimes completely reverses who they are. But if I know this one, there is very little that will change mentally. He will be the strongest ally you will ever have if you do this. There is always a risk, but I know you will make the right decision. Here is what you wanted. I wish you luck...and say hi to Ash for me."<em>

* * *

><p>Michael was currently examining what the Professor had given him. A stone that was pretty much colored with orange, yellow, and some red, with a large lightning bolt in its center. Thunder was doing his best to comfort his trainer. Michael was just waiting for the right time. He just didn't know when it would be.<p>

"_Hopefully not any time soon, buddy..."_

* * *

><p>Not everyone was down in the dumps like Michael, however. Ash was his active self, not being able to sit still for long. Luckily, May matched this quality pretty well, keeping him busy enough not to go bonkers.<p>

Gavin and Brock were hanging out a lot too. Gavin receiving great advice about the like and dislike of Pokemon, Brock learning more ways to help trainer and Pokemon to bond. Pichu and Pikachu would play a lot as well. Being brothers also made them get into arguments, which led to sparks flying on multiple occasions.

* * *

><p>Everything was going great until there was a loud explosion outside of the Ketchum's house.<p>

After Ash and friends rushed outside, the saw in front of them several Team-Rocket grunts battling Michael, who had Thunder and Blastiose out at the moment. Thunder was releasing a devastating Discharge while Blastiose was Hydro-Pumping the heck out of a enemy Arcanine. The grunt returned his Pokemon with a groan, obviously defeated. Thunder's attack did it's number one the enemy Mudkip, the poor cute Pokemon fainted as fast as it got out of its Pokeball. The others through out their Pokemon.

On the field, there was a Butterfree, Beedrill, Bublasaur, Arbok, and Muk.. Michael smirked, having his Blatoise fire a Focus Blast on Arobok, knocking it out in a single hit. Michael's onlookers had expressions of mere awe and shock on their faces, Michael's Pokemon were well trained. Thunder fired a Charge Beam at the Butterfree, but it missed barely by an inch.

A large explosion engulfed Team Rocket's Pokemon, the smoke blasting into multiple directions. All the people shielded their eyes as it blowed past them. When it finally cleared, all the Pokemon had swirly eyes, making all the Team Rocket members run off into a panic, screaming who knows what.

Everyone looked in awe at an adorable pink Pokemon flying around a smiling Michael with Thunder on his shoulder. Michael seemed to be having a conversation with it, most likely thanking it for the massive help it gave them. Michael looked over at his friends, sighed, then watched as Mew flew away from the scene.

"So, Michael, Team Rocket and Mew. Sounds like one heck of a story. When do you feel like sharing?"

Gavin tried to joke around, obviously failing in the attempt. He sighed deeply, he was never really good at being funny most of the time.

"Sorry, guys, but not for a while. Let's just say that me and Team Rocket have been at each other's throat for a while now. Mew is a old friend of mine. We go back a while."

Taking the silence as the response, he was shocked to see Dawn jumping up and down, clapping her hands together really loudly.

"DID YOU SEE HOW CUTE IT WAS!"

Michael, Gavin, and Ash glanced at her as if she was the weirdest person in the world. May nodded her head up and down, agreeing with her. Misty just face-palmed, not really understanding why she would say something like that in the current situation. Michael, deciding it was probably time to stop giving everyone the cold shoulder, walked up to Misty. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which made her smile.

* * *

><p>"So," Michael started. "I think I am ready for that tournament. I wish you luck guys. I don't let up." Michael jabbed Ash with his elbow, making him groan a little bit in annoyance, not pain.<p>

"It should be fair as long as Raquazza doesn't show up and eat the Champion."

"Shut up. That only happened once, okay. It wasn't that bad either."

Ash, Gavin, and Brock looked at him with mortified faces, disturbed by what he said. Michael wiped a tear from his eye. "You guys are way to easy. Man, I thought I was gullible. So, anyway...Are we cool?"

Ash held out his hand for a handshake. Michael put his hand as well. "Yeah, we're good."

Gavin held out his fist, which Michael bumped with his. As their hands pulled back, they made explosive noises. Brock just nodded and said something very wise, nobody paid attention though. As they walked back over to the girls, they heard the word 'shopping' in there somewhere, then tried to runaway, but each were grabbed by a abnormally fast hand. All accept Michael, who didn't really care.

If only he knew what it was like...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I have been very busy with school lately. But I hope to make up for it in a while. I felt as if I just owed this chapter, sorry if it feels rushed. <strong>


	15. AMANDA

**Welcome, sorry for the very long wait, it is so not like me to be this slow in writing. Honestly its the laziness and writer's block. "Though we go through both the good times and the bad, the best are the ones that will last forever, but the worst are the ones we remember." Yeah, I made that up just know. I feel so amazing.**

**Anyway, projects have been keeping me very busy as of late. It sucks, oh yeah, I have been thinking about this, very little, but at least its something. I am trying to work on this little battle tournament I have planned, and how to make it as long as possible without making it soo...boring.**

**Yeah, so, I want suggestions for how to make it work. If you don't give me any, this will end badly, most likely with a character death in there somewhere(jk).**

**So, yeah, read and don't complain!**

**A.M.A.N.D.A.**

**A:Awesomeness**

**M:Might**

**A:Add**

**N:Nervousness**

**D:Directly**

**A:Afterwards.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, and THIS is why they put benches here. For guys like us who are stuck with girls like that." Brock said pointing at all the girls trying on several outfits that is not within their price range.<p>

"Ugh, this is bad. I am so not going to have any money after this little 'experience'. I didn't think shopping was this bad. Until...today..." Michael shivered at the thought of his mother beating him for using his credit card so. Curse his kind heart, he had bought something for each one of the girls. Misty getting a new swim suit, Dawn with a new black skirt, May with a white sleeveless blouse. Gavin had chuckled several times at Michael's sorry mood and now empty wallet.

Brock and the guys were doing the best they could keeping themselves occupied, but so far it wasn't working. The girls had looked and dressed in some much stuff. The only things they got however, was what Michael had bought them.

As the girls seemed to be losing interest, Ash jumped up in pure horror."Oh my god, what if they want to get us to try something on! I don't wanna die!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. As if on queue, the girls looked at each guy with a wicked smile on their face, Michael was the first one running off, Ash following close behind, as Brock and Gavin ran for the guys bathroom. Brock and Gavin ran as if the used Agility, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Gavin and Brock had made it into the bathroom just in time, as the door shut, they heard a loud bang right when they shut the door. They heard a loud groan emanate from the other side. They assumed that was Dawn. They sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off their brows, each giving the other a nod, until a sudden revelation hit them.<p>

"Where is Ash and Michael?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, man, I wish I had an Abra, I would Teleport the heck out of the Arceus forsaken mall." Michael said with a pant. "Excuse my language."<p>

"Ugh...its fine, I guess. Dang, Misty ripped your leather jacket right off you, didn't she?" Ash chucled, thinking back at what just happened a couple minutes prior.

"Haha! She sure did! It hurt like a Raquazza, I think she dislocated my shoulder." They both laughed. It was surprising how they seemed to joke around in a life or death situation, both had been in plenty. Michael peered over the boy's dressing room, no girl to be seen. He sighed, they finally got a breather. Ash slide down the wall, attempting to relax, who knew how long they had.

* * *

><p>"I think we would have a better chance battling a Legendary with our bare hands, Ash." Michael joked, his glasses hiding his closed eyelids. It felt like they had been there for days on end. It really was just a half hour.<p>

"I don't recommend that. I've done it. Didn't go so well. I think I still have the scar." Ash lowered his hat over his eyes once again, where it had been for the last couple of minutes.

"Really? Same here. We need to write a novel or story about us. It would be a best seller. Maybe a TV series too?"

"Michael, I am sure someone already has all those things covered from top to bottom." Ash decided to turn his Pokedex on, and noticed that he had a text from Gavin. He pressed on it, and read over it carefully.

"Okay, apparently the girls are done, we should head out of here, Michael." Michael groaned as He stretched his arms and legs. Ash swore he heard a pop from somewhere. Ash started doing the same, feeling the sores and tension of his body. He put his Dex back in his pocket, and left the room before Michael, who followed suit.

* * *

><p>As they went for the exit, Michael saw who he would never expect. "<em>This is not going to end well, Mic. You...are...so...screwed!"<em> Michael shaked off the jitters he had, and walked in that direction. Ash decided Michael knew what he was doing, and let him take lead. Ash soon noticed they walking toward a very attractive young woman.

The young lady had very light blue hair. Very light compared to Dawn's, of course. It was a baby blue color. She was pretty white, not pale, but not tan either. She did have something short of a tan, but it did wonders for her. She wore a red blouse that covered her biceps, but went no further. She wore black skinny jeans, and sandals. She had a couple freckles, but it added to her figure. She wore very little make-up, not that she needed it. She had sapphire blue earrings that were in the shape of tear drops.

"Hey Amanda, fancy seeing you here." Michael said nonchalantly. Amanda looked at him, looking him up and down before she smiled. Michael almost melted like he use to. "_She is just as beautiful as ever. I am so dead." _Amanda looked over at Ash, and gave him a nod, then returned her focus back to Michael.

"It has been a while. The years have most DIFFENTLY been kind to you, Michael." Michael blushed a little at hear comment, and scratched the back his head ever so briefly. She looked back at Ash. "Who are you? I would remember a looker like you if I had met you before." Ash blushed at the comment as well, also scratching the back of his head nervously. Amanda snickered at his response.

"Anyway, Amanda. What are you here for? You wouldn't come her just to visit me, would you?" Michael said charmingly as he smirked at her. She smirked back, catching the mood of the situation. "Why wouldn't I? I just couldn't help myself. You left quite the impression on me last time."

Michael laughed lightly, then went back into the conversation. "I'll say. You did the same for me, you know?

"I'll bet. I am actually here with my mom, she is visiting an old friend. I am going to participate in that competition here in Kanto. Sounds like a lot of fun. I should have known you would come too."

Ash felt a little awkward in the current place he was in. Their previous flirting and comment they were giving the other made him feel a little out of place. He slowly tip-toed away, Amanda and Michael being completely oblivious to him. He walked on, eying that all his friends had been waiting for them. Michael looked over at, still talking with his old friend, and nodded.

"It has been a real Hoot-Hoot, Amanda, but I must be off. Been nice talking with ya again."

Amanda didn't take this very well, but then an idea popped in her head. As Michael was walking ahead, she ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to she a huge grin plastered on her face. "Maybe I can come with you. For old times sake. What about it, partner?"

Michael felt like he had no other choice. He knew it was going to bring a whole lot of drama into his little group. Amanda had this way of getting stuff out of him however. Whenever she put her hand on his right shoulder like she was doing right know, he couldn't help but say yes.

Michael sighed. "Alright. You can travel with us. I hope my friends won't mind."

"Awesome! Just like old times!" Amanda gave him one of her famous hugs. Not the kind May gave that almost crushed your insides. Not the kind Misty gave that were a few second too short, but one that was full of tenderness, passion, and care. He melted in her arms, as she did for him at times. Nothing had changed between them.

* * *

><p>Misty looked at the cute girl that hugged Michael, and felt a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach. It was no where near a good feeling. She felt like punching the living day lights out of the chick, and she felt that in a while. A feeling of total anger, like she had in her younger years. She could usually suppress it pretty well. Not now, apparently.<p>

As they walked back to them a little to close for Misty's comfort, Michael tried to fake a smile, which Misty caught easily. He coughed before he started his explanation. He sure was going to need a good one to get himself out of this little death trap.

"Okay everyone. This is my old friend, Amanda. We go way back. She wanted to know if she could travel with us for a while. I thought it would be alright. But if you don't want-"

"She can come with us!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs. Gavin felt a loud ringing in his ear. His fault for standing a little too close to her.

"Sure, I see no harm in it." Brock said with a shrug. Misty just nodded, she was trying to hold back wait she really wanted to say. Ash just jumped up with his fist in the air. "The more the merrier! Of course you can come with." May just rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't mind another girl coming with us."

Amanda giggled and clapped her hands. "Excellent! So, what's the plan my fellow journeymen!"

"Yeah..." Gavin started while looking at the ground. "We still haven't figured out that little detail." Everyone sweat-dropped on the spot, leaving Amanda laughing her head off. As she wiped the tears from her eyes and the others groaned themselves off the ground, Michael decided to intervene.

"I am sure we can figure something out." There is plenty to do out there. It's not like some guy is out there trying to figure this out for us. He must feel really stressed if he was."

**(That is an understatement, Michael.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, anyway! I am finally done with this chapter. More people, more drama, more jealously, and yet there is more of that to come! If want to submit OC's for the tournament, send them. Name, gender, age, Pokemon(no Legendaries plz). It would be nice.<strong>

**Thanks for your support. Please review, or I will quit forever! I am not kidding! Okay, maybe a little. Not too much, but still.**


	16. PokeBattle No2

**Welcome back everyone! I wrote chapter 15 yesterday, I felt pretty confident, so I decided to write another right now! Don't ask me why, I just feel like it. Don't question the writer!**

**Well...unless you have good reason to. But last time I checked, I gave you no such thing. Okay, so I decided to begin this story a little bit more awesome-er than I did yesterday. Let's just say, its battle time.**

* * *

><p>(Michael's POV)<p>

Well, let's just say I am not the best person out there. I am one stupid guy, try to impress one girl, and another takes you up on your word. I was just messing around. Next thing you know, I am challenged by Amanda for me thinking 'I am superior.' The weird thing was I never said it! I thought it, but I did not say, act, or imply it in the least. This is going to get messy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Michael! I am thinking a one on one! What do you think about that?" Before Michael had time to say anything, she interrupted his train of thought. "Oh yeah, you can beat me no matter what, right?" She said this so much sarcasm it could kill Michael. With one hand on hip, the other tossing a Pokeball in the air, she continued where she left off. "If you are sooo good, you go first. I can't wait to see what you bring out."<p>

Michael laughed very loudly before speaking. "Are you bringing out Venusaur? Well then, I have no choice then...Blastiose, come on out!" Michael enlarged a blue and white Pokeball and threw it in the air. A red beam shot out, and a large blue turtle with cannons protruding from it shell gave a roar, obviously remembering Amanda. "Well hello to you, big guy," Amanda said while rolling her eyes."I am quite surprised you did that. Last time, you feared my old friend. Let's see if you still do! Come on out Venusaur!"Amanda tossed out a Pokeball the was painted pink, which was a very odd spectical to see. The Pokemon that came out her standard pink Pokeball had a giant blooming flower on its back. From what Brock could tell, it was a girl. There is a distinct difference in the way the petals are formed to tell you if it was a boy or girl.

Venusaur gave a loud call to it's opponent in an attempt to make it shudder. Quite the opposite happened, Blastoise took a step further, not backing away like it use to. This surprised everyone, usually any Pokemon fears a Type disadvantage.

"As you can see, Amanda, we don't fear a type disadvantage at all. In fact, the best can overcome their weaknesses, and become stronger. This may not be as easy as you think."

Amanda nodded, still smiling. "I am so looking forward to what you can do. Ladies first! Venusaur, I will let you decide the first move, darling!"

Venusaur launched several leaves at Blastoise, a favorite move of the Grass type, a loyal one as well. Michael knew that was how this was going to start. "Good! Withdraw, Blast!"

"Blast!" It hide itself in its shell, the leaves just bouncing off. As the last leave hit, his limbs and head popped out, ready for its next command. Michael had a plan. "Okay, lets do this, Flash Cannon!" Blastoise aimed one of its cannons at Venusaur, and launched a grayish projectile at Venusaur. Lacking the necessary speed to dodge, it just took the hit. Venusaur did its best to shake it off, but you could tell that it did take quite a bit of damage. "See how much we have improved, Amanda!"

"That may be true, but we are just getting started! Venusaur, Sweet Scent!" Venusaur's flower stretched out a little before releasing a large cloud full of aroma and sparkles. Blastoise and Michael knew the move all to well, but they couldn't do anything about it at the time. Blastoise was just going to have to take for now. "Okay, while they are distracted, let's heat things up with a Sunny Day!"

Venusaur took a stance and opened its flower once again. After it roared, the sun seemed to shine a million time brighter. Luckily for Michael, he had a pair of sunglasses. Too bad he couldn't say the same about his Pokemon. Michael knew what was coming. He needed to think, and fast. "Blast, jack it up with an Ice Beam!"

With stunningly fast reflexes, it quickly aimed and fired a jet of Ice from its left gun on its shell. The attack was a critical hit, because Venusaur groaned loudly from the pain it was in. Amanda seemed to panic for a couple seconds, then regained her composure. "It's okay big girl! Synthesis!"

Venusaur was engulfed in a bright green light. As it faded, most of the scratches and bruises had disappeared, and it seemed to have a whole lot more energy. Amanda thought she had this one in the bag, but unfortunately, Michael planned for this. "Ok!" Amanda started in a cheery expression. "Let's do Solarb-

"Blast, Rain Dance, now!" As Blastoise slammed its feet ont the ground, the once brightly shinning sun was no where to be seen. Instead, large clouds started pouring down rain on the battlefield, making it muddy and disgusting. Michael felt pretty confident about what just happened. "Well, looks I got ya this time, Amanda!" Michael then pointed his index finger out at Venusaur with pride before calling out his next move. "Okay Blastoise, Hydro Pump, full blast!"

Blastiose lauched a huge amount of water from both cannons, the jets of water landing on Venusaur, pushing it back quite a few yards. The water kept coming while Venusaur tried to get a good foundation on the now soaked dirt. As Blastoise stopped its attack, both Pokemon panted heavily. Their trainers were ready to end this, one way or another. That had one last trick up their sleeve.

"Hyper Beam!" Everyone watching gasped at what they said, not daring to see who one after the massive explosion that erupted from the raw energy that came from the attack. The smoke seemed to not want to disappear, being as stubborn as it usually is. Everyone one on edge, but Michael. He had a feeling this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>A man ran through the halls of the base, rushing to get to his destination. He nearly ran into half the building. He didn't care, he had important business to take of. His glasses almost flying off his head several times, and just kept one hand on them, another on his brown briefcase. "<em>I need to consider contact lenses for sure." <em>He continued running, not slowing down. He had an abnormal amount energy for someone that hasn't been working out like most the people there. Not that it matters. They still need people like him. The nerds, tacticians, directors, and the others that worked in the office.

He finally reached his destination, panting his heart out. He regained composure, got his eye scanned like in the movies, and burst through the double doors. "Sir!"

A man in his late 40's to early 50's sat in his chair, raising an eyebrow at the intrusion. Not that he really cared. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared the mess out of him. The man in the chair, his hair graying to a large degree from all the stress of the job, his glasses lowered a little from his eyes. His brown eyes, attentive, ready to here what the young man had to say. "Yes, Phillips. What do you have more?"

Phillips coughed, an attempt to clear his throat, before he said what he needed to. "I think we found him. You may want to hear me out."

The man in the chair sat up, anticipation evident in his eyes. A small tear coming from his right, he looked on, ready to hear more. "Where is my son?"

* * *

><p>The smoke had finally cleared. Both Pokemon on the edge of fainting. They were barely able to keep themselves off the ground. If either one could actually pull of an attack off, the other would be out, no matter what. Michael and Amanda were having a little problem deciding what to do. Both got an idea, but had no idea what the other would do.<p>

"Okay, Blastoise, hang in there for me will ya!" Blastoise gave a very small nod, he about toppled over himself. Amanda smiled, this was going to be way to easy. "Okay, Hyper Beam!" Venusaur received the order, but had trouble developing the right amount of energy for it. It took forever for her just for her mouth to glow. When something was actually fired from Venusaur's mouth, it died down way before it hit Blastoise.

"Okay Blastoise, Rain Dance!" Blastoise managed to stomp its feet, the rain falling to the ground. A more rain fell, Blastoise seemed to get stronger. Amanda, however, didn't notice. Amanda was stuck waiting for Venusaur to feel better. It would take a whole lot longer to recover from the Hyper Beam then normal. And she knew she didn't have time.

But then, Venusaur started to glow a light green. Amanda knew what was happening, a smile finally returning to her mouth. She felt her confidence come back. Michael showed no fear because he felt none. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was the Overgrow Ability. Little did everyone know that his Blastoise had the Rain Dish ability, the one that allows rain to rejuvenate him.

Both Pokemon glared at the other, ready to prove who was the strongest of the two. "Okay Venusaur, use Energy Ball!" Venusaur focused its new newly acquire strength into a greenish glowing ball, while Michael had his own idea. The ball was going straight for Blastoise. "Send it back with Rapid Spin!"

Amanda looked in horror as Blastoise redrew into its shell. The shell rotated at an alarming rate, and sent the Energy Ball faster than the speed it came. The attack his Venusaur hard, knocking it back a few feet. It had little time to dodge the oncoming Rapid Spin. Venusaur was launched forward a dicent amount of yards forward, flipping over several times before it stopped. When it stopped, every noticed that it did not move. As Brock ran over to it, he yelled that Michael was the victor. Ash congratulated im, as did the others. The girls hugged Amanda in sympathy, telling her how she was so close.

Michael walked over to Amanda and extended his right hand. She looked at his hand, then at his face. Instead of returning the gesture, she hugged him instead. All things were back to normal.

Thunder returned to his usual perch, and argued to Michael on why he didnt send him out. Michael did his best to come up with an answer, but none of them were good enough. Luckily, Misty was able to calm him down, which surprised everyone. Most importantly, Michael was rather disturbed by it. Not even Amanda could claim such a feat.

They continued to chat as they traveled onward to the coliseum, they had to register in order to compete in the following days to come.

* * *

><p>"If I am correct, he is in Pallet Town, sir. He is believed to be competing in that upcoming tournament. I think we should send someone into keep him safe. The Teams all over the known Regions want his ability for their own evil purposes. Who do you recommend?"<p>

The old man thought for several seconds, tapping his forefinger on his now messy desk from all the papers that were recently dumped on it. He finally came to a conclusion. "Send someone he knows...I got it. Send in Nightrn. They know each other well enough for me. Brief him and get him on our next plan. I want all the details on this assignment."

"Yes, sir! Nightrn will be ready in no time." The young man ran out the door to Arceus knows where. The old man wiped the sweat off his brow. "Don't worry son. They will not hurt you for your gift.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think. I hope you like it. I honestly have been reading over my older chapters and they suck! Really bad! I almost quite because how bad they are. I am suprised you still read this! Anyway, thanks, sorry for the late (9:00p.m.) update. I prbably wont make up for it. Sorry. Hope you liked the Pokemon battle!<strong>

**(2,198 words!)**


	17. Lake Awesomeness

**Hey hey, guess who out of school for summer! I hate to say it, but I actually have less time to update and stuff. I blame Mass Effect 3! THOSE ARE SOME SHITTY ENDINGS RIGHT THERE!**

**Okay, now that I got that out of my system, let's get started!**

* * *

><p>Nightrn continued to lean against the wall, waiting for his next assignment. The time he could be playing with his Pokemon was wasted on the little meeting he was suppose to have. So far, it wasn't very punctual.<p>

As he was about to give up and walk away, a man wearing a lab coat and cyan colored glasses ran up to him, panting his heart off. Nightrn walked over to him and offered him a hand, which the man refused. He shook his head, then looked up at the young man.

"Sorry I am soo late," he managed to say between breaths. "I HAD to make sure everything was in place." Phillips looked up, and was greeted with soul-piercing eyes. "It's fine, dude. My back is killing me, however. I might need some Advil." They both chuckled before Philips regain his composure and posture. "Okay, here is the folder with all the paperwork you need. He request regular updates.. Got it?"

"Wow." Nightrn was baffled at the amount of paperwork. He was sore just holding the thing, let alone carrying it around with him. "what exactly am I doing? Who is this important?"

Phillips merely smiled as he flipped to the subject's picture, Nightrn's eyes widening. "I think you know now, am I right?"

* * *

><p>Amanda was getting rather comfy walking with Brock, they seemed to be getting along very well in fact. Everyone else except Michael was wary of their sudden bonding. It gave him time to relax.<p>

Michael decided to get between May and Dawn, who were having a conversation on formal dressing for contests. "Yeah, I think the girls should wear nice things. The guys just have odd clothing." May shivered after she finished her sentence.

"Not all people are like Harley, May. There are some guys who dress nicely." Dawn said with a finger in the air. "Although, I do have to say that most are little off their rockers, if you catch my drift."

"Not me! You should have seen me when I use to do contest, Dawn. I felt like the only normal guy!" Everyone chuckled at his sudden remark.

"Well," Dawn started, "You aren't exactly normal, you know?" That got everyone going, Ash actually falling down from the laughter while Gavin did his best to help him up, he too almost falling. Michael simple snickered. "Nice one, Dawn."

"I have my moments." She said with a slight shrug, everyone still recuperating from the jokes. "Anyway. You use to do contest?" Dawn said with an eyebrow raised. She had trouble believing it, as did the others. "Oh yeah. Thunder and I were just...awesome is the word I am looking for." Pichu and Pikachu snickered at that, earning them both a glare from the subject of the laughter.

Thunder Tail Whipped Michael across his right cheek. "He isn't exactly proud of it, as you can see." Michael continued rubbing his cheek, which was still red from the impact. Dawn yanked him off Michael's shoulder, rubbing Thunder's cheek on her's. "He is soo cute, though. I bet he won a lot of contest!"

Michael just looked Thunder in the eye. "He beat Drew once. Man, that made be proud." He turned his attention back to the pairs of eyes starring him down. Most of them in shock, except for Thunder's. He radiated pride. "Oh yes. He still sees it as his best battle. I think that is what made go into Gym battles instead of contest, actually."

"Can I use him some time, Michael? I bet with a little practice he can win." Amanda huffed silently, no matter how much she whimpered and begged, he never let her use Thunder. "Sure Dawn. Well, ask long as he is okay with it."

"Pika-Pika!" Thunder exclaimed, which granted him a hug from Dawn. Amanda looked on with jealously. _"How dare she get Thunder for her own use!"_ She faked a smile, of course. "That is sooo nice of you Michael!" This got her a smile and nod from him as he pet his beloved Pokemon's head.

"Okay guys, maybe we should take a break. My legs are getting kinda stiff." Ash groaned, which was very unlike him. All his friends eyes him with suspicion, which made him have to look away from them.

Brock laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Yeah, he is only saying that because there is a lake nearby. I think we should go, give our Pokemon some air, huh?" That got everyone cheering, except for Michael and Gavin, who felt kinda odd about it. Michael leaned over to Gavin's ear, "I don't like this." Gavin nodded, agreeing that something was bound to go wrong somehow.

The girls were already gone, going to go change. The guys spread out, well, like most guys SHOULD.

* * *

><p>"Wow Misty, that look's really cute on you!" Misty just smiled at Dawn's comment. Her swim suit was a simple two piece, like everyone else's. It was a nice navy blue color, showing how new it was due to the detail of the shade. "Your's is awesome too, Dawn."<p>

Dawn, wearing a one piece, the only one wearing it in fact, was a nice black with white stripes going diagonal across the entire thing. May had a simple red two piece, very similar to the one she had when traveling with Ash and Manaphy. Misty with a yellow, her favorite color, and Amanda, a sky blue one that matched her hair.

"Well, maybe we should go now. The guys are probably already done." Misty said matter-of-factly. All the girls agreed, and headed out to meet with their guy-friends.

* * *

><p>As the girls found their way to the sparkling lake, they happened to spot Ash, Brock, and Gavin having a splash battle. The Chu-Trio and Michael were floating on top of Blastiose shell, enjoying the sun. The girls cannon-balled the boys, joining into the fun. Eventually, Ash lifted May over his head and threw her into the water, earning him a playful slap, according to May. Dawn and Gavin started having a chat about their morning rituals, Amanda and Brock talking about Pokemon traits and how they are inherited. May and Ash still going at it in the water, giving everyone else a laugh. Misty was having a god time with her water Pokemon, while Michael attended to the electric mice.<p>

As everyone ese was having a good time, Blastoise was rocked bya sudden wave, which woke up Michael and stunned the Chu's. Michael looked off into the distance, to the far end of the lake, but saw nothing. That only made his feeling get worse. Apparently, they were the only ones feeling it at the time.

"Blastoise, do you see anything under the water?" He whispered into his loyal companion's left ear. Blatoise poked its head into the water, scanning the lake bed for any odd activity. Not detecting anything, it told its master it could see nothing. Michael nodded, but this did not improve his uneasiness. It added to it, in fact. Something wasn't right.

Just as he started to calm down, a abrupt vibration shook the ground, cauing Thunder to almost fall of the the Cannon Pokemon's shell. Michael looked in the direction of this weird occurrence, only to have a look of horror on his face. He needed to do something.

"Ash! Gavin!" Both boys looked toward Michael, both noticing the look he gave them. "Get out some Pokemon!" Michael looked back at what gave him quite the scare before finishing. "We are gonna need them!"

* * *

><p>Nightrn slightly yawned as him and his loyal Charizard continued onto their destination. Jet, his shiny black Kanto starter, kept its course, one they have shared for hours on end. Jet was use to this amount of flying, he was trained for it. His trainer, not so much. The theory that some trainers can't be trained is oddly true in this situation.<p>

He still couldn't believe a friend of his like Michael needed HIS protection. Well, he could NOW. When he read some of the stuff in that file, he was in shock. How come he never noticed that? All the times on how he got along with about any Pokemon he encountered, he never noticed. He never thought it was possible. But now, it explains so much about him. Why he slightly slow to trust, why he never had true friends besides his Pokemon.

He chuckled at their past antics. Them both trying to get the same girl. How he ended up with that Amanda chick instead of Michael. Michael just smiled and congratulated him, and all he wanted to do was rub it in his face. In a friendly way, of course.

And here he was, in the PTPD, an undercover agent, going to protect a friend's life. He never saw that coming. Who would come after a kid like that/? One of the things he didnt make sense from. All he had to worry about now was his safety.

That was, until he got a call on his communicator.

He answered it almost immeditaely. His old contact he had for missions was replaced by his current subject's dad, which he understood. His father was one of the Directors of Pokemon-Trainer Protection Department, one that had recruited him for his expetices. "Yes, sir?"

"There has been a...complication..."

Nightrn gulped at that. "What do you me-"

The old man coughed, a tear forming on his eye from the pain or the news he had just received. "We believe he is already in trouble. Here is the possible coordinates. Please, do your best to help my son."

Nightrn just nodded. "I will, sir. No, one will stop me. No one has before anyway."

* * *

><p>Michael and his Pokemon looked on at the dozen hostile Pokemon in front of him, and their two trainers. A man and a woman. The guy having dark blond hair and a five o'clock shadow, a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. The woman having auburn hair that was half up, half down, bangs getting in her eyes. She could be no older than 23, the way she looked. She had a tight dark red tank-top, black shorts that hugged her legs just a little too tight that it made it look like it was hurting her. Michael knew what they were. Bounty Hunters. And this time, like soo many others, he was the target.<p>

His Blastiose brought him, Pikachu, and the two other mice to the shore. When he landed, Michael enlarged a Pokeball before telling his friends to go get theirs. They scrimmaged through their bags, but found nothing. "There aren't here!" Michael just froze at the sound of the Hunter's laughter, he looked, and saw a plastic bag in the hand of the man. Michael's face hardened into a look of anger, but a pure kind of the feeling. He wanted to show the suckers that the don't mess with his friends just for knowing him.

"Ugh! I will not allow this! You will not mess with my friends! You...will...pay!" This earning even more evil laughter from the couple. As the both wiped a tear from their eyes, their face went back to a more serious one. "Let's see what you got kid!" All the Pokemon in front of Michael stood their ground, waiting fro him to make a move. Unfortunately, he still couldn't think of one at the time.

"Yes." Michael let a smirk creep its way on his face. "You will. And you will regret it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think my writing is getting better! I think it is! It takes me a little longer, but the quality makes up for it. Right?<strong>

**So, one of my favorite writer's PichuAuraGuardian18 has been very busy. You guys should see his work. It is so amazingly humbling to me. His new collab with ShinyGengar is gonna be epic. You should check him out too.**

**Oh yeah, in Civil War, my OC is better than everybody else's! His name is Michael too, if you are wondering!**

**Please tell me what you think or I will never write again.**

**Or don't, it might make it easier on me.**


	18. Traitors are Haters!

**I did post chapter 17 yesterday. I just felt like I could right today.**

**So, I am so excited for my new project! You should check it out. It's "Ash Ketchum: Resisting Hero." It is Advanceshipping, at least more so than this story. I am always getting detracted by own OC's that I forget that this story is about Ash and May. **

**Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

><p>Michael looked at the two intruders with pure hatred for them. He hated their kind, trading people and Pokemon alike for money. You have to be the lowest of the low to do that. It pissed him off. He smirked, he would repay them for their actions. These criminals will receive justice today.<p>

His Blastoise stomped its feet on the ground, roaring at the large amount of opponents it has in front of it. He was always up for a challenge. The only problem was that there was so many. Thunder ran up beside him, gave him a nod, then they both stood their ground, ready for their trainer's orders. _"Boy, this is not going to end well."_ Michael grabbed another Pokeball from his belt, but did not enlarge it, at least not yet.

"Its okay Angela, let me get this one. Salamence, take charge!" The Dragon Pokemon took it's place before all the others, giving Blastiose its own roar, which caused all of Michael's friends to hold their hands to their ears in pain. Michael just smiled at the monster, respecting its savage nature. It would be its downfall. Most of the Dragon Species of Pokemon lacked patience, which Michael would use to his advantage. "Okay, young man!" The Hunter yelled, "You get the first go!"

"Fine, Thunder! Use Discharge!" Thunder nodded, reaching into its energy bank for the electricity it needed. His cheeks sparking, he shot the raw power at his opponent, who had obvious underestimated the little mouse. It shuddered as Thunder continued to use this devastating move. "Awesome! Blastoise, Hyper Beam!" Blastoise grunted, aiming one of its polished cannons at the Dragon that was still paralyzed from Thunder's attack. Not being able to move or dodge, Salamence took the bulk of the hit. As the Normal Type attack faded, Salamence did its best to shake it off, but found itself still paralyzed. Michael smirked, this was exactly what he had planned for, his enemy having a look of shock and terror evident on his bearded face.

"Okay Thunder! Charge Beam, full power!"

Thunder once again dove into his registers, pumping as much energy as he could into his next move. Getting the max amount possible for this attack, he launched a massive wave of yellow electricity at the Dragon Type. As it was once again engulfed into the already too familiar attack, he fainted before Thunder finished. Thunder panted heavily, proud of his work. Blastiose huffed at his fallen enemy, not impressed what so ever.

Michael felt proud as well. That was, until the chick started to clap slowly, a little slowly for his liking.

"Bravo, bravo! That was impressive. It has been a while for that thing to be defeated. You really are remarkable. That is also why we have been offered, like so many others, a load of cash for your 'safe' return. We don't want to hurt your friends. But we will if necessary!" Angela winked at her boyfriend, who immediately regained his once fallen posture. "Right! Besides, that wasn't a real battle!"

"Umph. I'll say!" Michael expected more of a challenge. He simply folded his arms across his chest, waiting for their next move. He called Thunder to return back to his side, leaving Blastiose all to himself to fight whatever else they would bring out. What they did do surprised everyone else. "Okay, that's it. Do it!" Out of now where, vines coming out from seems to be nowhere entangled themselves around Ash and company, surprising all of them. But then, Michael noticed something that greatly shocked him.

"_Where the heck is Amanda?"'_

* * *

><p>Nightrn and Jet sped up their pace, heading to their newly acquired coordinates. They had to hurry. If not, something bad was going to happen. Really bad. There was no telling what was awaiting him. But in truth, he didn't really care. Whatever was waiting, he needed to face it. For his old pal.<p>

"Come on, Jet! Almost there!" Jet roared, shooting itself ahead even faster before. Luckily, Nightrn had trouble keeping his hat on his head at their old speed. He latched it onto his bag, which made it easier to direct Jet. Zooming ahead over the trees, he couldn't help but marvel at the view.

"Too bad there isn't enough time! I need to get there! Now! Come on, buddy!" Jet roared in response, agreeing that they needed to get there soon.

* * *

><p>"Didn't expect this, did ya Michael?" Said a voice that came from the darkness of the forest. A voice he knew all to well, but he didn't believe nonetheless. That voice he heard yell, talk, and flirt with him, no used against him, making fury peak inside him. He was about to explode with the feelings that consumed him at the moment. <em>"Why? Why would she do this?" <em>Thoughts like these running laps at his head, engulfing his higher levels of thinking. He has never been betrayed to a point like this.

The girl that he knew for years slowly walked her way out of the darkness from the forest, her Venusaur following close behind. He knew that it if she had the guts to betray him, she had no problem killing those who held nothing to her. He was about to cuss her cute little head off, but that was against his morals.

"Anyway." She coughed, not a real one, but a faked one. An attempt to get his attention, which she quickly observed she had. She smirked at him, an eyebrow raised, which he also had. His wasn't of curiosity, however. His was shaking with hate and anger, no way was she going to walk away from this one. She would get what she deserved, if she dare work with this hoodlums.

"We are going to take you in, in return, your friends and their Pokemon will be released, no harm shall come to them."

"But-" Michael interrupted, earning himself a glare from his traitor."

"But if you don't comply, all of you will be hurt, and you will be dragged in screaming. And I will feel no remorse if it comes to that."

"Obviously. Well, let me think..." Michael tapped his chin with his forefinger, pretending to be deep in thought about the options given. He was actually thinking of what he could do to get out of this situation. No matter what he did, some one he knew would get hurt, which he was not going to let happen. Then, an idea clicked in his head.

Amanda noticed the change in his face. One of seriously to one of hope, she tilted her head slightly, pondering what it could mean. All she knew is that he had a plan. She had been in plenty amount of those, so she knew that it would not go well for her and her accomplices.

His hand went for his silver necklace around his neck, which had a small silver Pokeball on it. "_I never thought I would have to use this." _He looked at all his friends, then back at his illegal seventh Pokeball, the one he told no one he knew about. He still felt like it was the wrong time, but he knew he didn't have any other choice open for him to use.

He ripped the Pokeball free from its chain, earning a shocked expression from all of the people around him. Some eying him with hope, others with fear. He pressed the small circle, enlarging the silver Pokeball. Amanda's eyes widened in shock as he looked at it, somewhat regrettably. He seemed like he didn't want to do it. Then, a smirk finally rose to his mouth as he looked into his old friend's eyes. The eyes of a betrayer, the ones that seemed to be dulled with fear and horror. She smiled nonetheless, as he knew what he had to do.

"Come out old friend!" He yelled this as he tossed his silver ball up into the sky, everyone waiting in anticipation at what it might hold inside its spherical walls. As the white beam was shot out in what felt like slow-motion to each pair of eyes watching, a familiar pink Legendary came out, and seemed to stretch itself from its long term confinement. It made its way beside Michael and simply greeted everyone one with a "Mew Mew!"

The Hunters' Pokemon looked at the cute Pokemon with horror, as ironic as it might seem. Their trainers acted with similar traits, the man running to take shelter behind his girlfriend. Michael beamed with his pride finally returning at the sight of all the once fearless Pokemon began to cower close to their masters.

"So, unless you want this to end VERY badly, I suggest you run while you can." Michael's Pokemon nodded, also gaining their trainer's sudden confidence. Ash and friends cheered, their hope returning, not that it was ever gone! Amanda looked at the fur ball, and smiled, this surprising Michael. "How cute. But I doubt it is capable of anything other than BEING cute. Mew, being in nature a very playful Pokemon, simply teleported next to her, giving her quite the scare. It Teleported back to Michael while everyone laughed at the girl's reaction. She grunted, obviously not impressed with its joke.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Michael started, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye from his partners panic a few seconds before. "I do have a plan. Mew! Do it." Mew nodded, as white surrounded him and all of Michael's friends and their respective Pokemon. All that was left was Michael, Amanda, the Hunters, and all the Pokemon.

Then, Michael looked at his Pokemon that was right in front of him, predicting his new motive. Thunder 'Pika'-ed at his adversaries, Blastoise yelling his battle cry as well. "So, let's do this. Now that no innocents can come to harm, I believe I can settle this with no distractions. Let's do this!"

Right before either party could call put an order, a black blur landed roughly right beside Michael, startling him something awful. Then, Michael noticed the Pokemon and its trainer, and greeted him with a handshake. The trainer then took the time to rearrange his black vest and hat. He looked like some sort of cowboy. As the enemy got a good look at him, all except Amanda laughed hysterically. Amanda, however, did not feel too good about the current predicament that she happened to dig herself into.

The Cowboy raised his head in an attempt to look at the mysterious girl that was accompanied by a large Venusaur. As he took in the young lady's features, he did not like what he saw. He shook his head, not in denial, but disappointment. "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. You have been a naughty girl. Amanda!" Amanda shrugged at the accusation. "I just can't help myself, Nightrn."

Nightrn chuckled at her statement. "Yeah, apparently. Can't believe it though." He looked at Michael. Seeing the look on his face, he saw that he also had trouble believing what was happening. He had a look of hurt on his features, his once bright green eyes that once shinned with joy and confidence now dulled with hurt and pain. Nightrn nodded, slapping him on the shoulder. "It's alright kid!" Michael rubbed the spot that the cowboy had hit him, but smiled nonetheless at seeing his old friend. Nightrn looked at his opposition, then smirked as Michael did the same. "We got this!"

"Yeah, we do." Michael called Blastoise to take position beside Jet, the two Pokemon giving the other a slap of affection, glad to be able to see the other. The Pokemon then focused on their enemy, not ready to hesitate, even when they were facing what was once a friend of theirs. If their trainer didn't hesitate, neither would they.

"Okay! Time to battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do ya think! Hopefully you like this one, oh yeah, if you forgot to read chapter 17 yesterday, please Read and Review. The less reviews I get, the more I want to give up and not do anything.<strong>


	19. The Real Chapter 19!

**Okay everyone, I am going to go ahead and say it... I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!**

**So, as you could tell from a couple days ago, I hit a bad spot in my life. You see, I have a very low self esteem as it it. Well, a couple people I hold dear to my heart called me worthless, and that my life isn't going anywhere. They said the way I am headed, I am just going to consume, not produce anything.**

**Now, if you couldn't tell, I somewhat believed them. And as looked at my life, my stories, and my actions, I did not feel like I was living up to anything. As I saw my story was getting less reviews, for some reason, I thought that meant it was getting less views.**

**Well, after some people kicking me in butt, and telling me that it wasn;t that bad, all my stories are being continued! Well except one, so don' tread that Halo one! That one is as dead as a zombie.**

**So, my small stage of depression is over, so I am back to writing all my stories as of now. I am so sorry for letting any of you down if I did, so I hope these chapters will make up for it in some way unknown to me. I apologize.**

**So, onward, to bigger and better things!**

* * *

><p><strong>The REAL 19tTH CHAPTER OF POKEMON SAPPHIRE DESIRE!<strong>

Nightrn and Michael stood there, their will burning inside them. Anger, emotion, and the love for their friends is what kept them from hesitating from the beautiful traitor that stood before them. The Hunters and Amanda stood their, their Pokemon ready to prove themselves to their trainers. Jet and Blast were ready to show everyone their true power. The Battlefield was their proving grounds.

Nightrn nodded at Michael, giving him a sign that he was ready for battle. Michael returned the gesture, and pointed his finger at his enemies. "You will lose terribly today!"

Angela, the Bounty Hunter, laughed menacingly with her boyfriend. Amanda, however, just smiled. She was ready to win this thing. Unlike this criminals she had allied with, she had got her own prize for this. One only she herself knew of. One should was determined to get.

"Okay, ladies first as always! Venusaur, Razor Leaf on Blastiose!" Venusaur launched a dozen sharpened leaves at the blue Cannon Pokemon. Jet slided in the way, taking the bulk of the attack. He had a type advantage, so it didn't hurt him that bad. Blastiose thanked Jet, then took his position in front, ready to repay the favor.

Angela ordered her Steelix to take its place in the battle that was quickly unfolding. Amanda nodded at her, ready to give Venusaur her next move. "Steelix, Dragonbreath on Charizard!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump that sucker!" Blastoise complied, sending a powerful blast of water at the Steel and Rock Type, the latter shuddering at the force of impact, unable to preform its attack. "Blastoise, keep up the pressure!"

Nightrn decided now was time to act. "Jet, Flamethrower on Venusaur!" The Black Charizard breathed in a rather large amount of air, then shot burning hot flames at the large Grass Pokemon, who stood in horror of the coming attack. It was not going to move anytime soon.

Nightrn and Michael looked on in shock as Steelix somehow managed to move its long metallic tail in the way of the Fire Type move, still badly damaged from the previous attack from Blastoise.

The fire did its trick, since Steelix was a Steel Type, it again took a heavy amount of damage. It would not be able to take much more. Venusaur, however, had not been hurt in the slightest. This gave Amanda hope. She was still in this all the way.

"Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant on both of them!" Venusaur roared in response as two giant roots launched itself into the ground. Michael and Nightrn were stuck, unable to process anything as they soon found it was too late to attack. Blastoise decided to try to attempt to take the hit for Jet, but found that they both were hit pretty badly from the strong Grass Type move.

Blastoise had been knocked out as soon at the attack hit him dead on his stomach. Jet, even though he took quite a beating himself, stood strong, roaring in anger at its opponent. Amanda smiled at her victory over Blastoise, believing herself to have a chance against her once great friends.

Michael sighed as he returned Blastoise. "Good job buddy. You did well. I am so proud." He returned the ball to his belt. As he was to grab another one to avenge his fallen friend, he saw Thunder sprint toward Jet. Thunder took his place beside the Kanto started, taking his position on all four of his legs, growling at Amanda and her Venusaur. His cheeks came to life, electricity flowing at a tremendously fast rate, probably due to his impressive amount of emotion building up within it's small but strangely powerful body. Michael smirked at his life-time friend, and decided to allow him at take part. Nightrn smiled at this as well.

"Wow. He means business, doesn't he?" Nightrn tiled his cowboy hat little down to try to stop the sun from getting into his eyes. Michael lowered his sunglasses across his eyes, shaking his head at his companions eagerness. "He has as much of a right as we do."

Nightrn nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes he does. Shall we finish this and head back to the others."

He noticed Michael look a little happier at the mention of his friends. Michael fish pumped once, ready to end this. "Let's do it, Nightrn. Just like old times?"

The cowboy looked forward at their adversaries with the same confidence and fury that burned its way inside Michael. Both their eyes seemed to burning with passion. Nightrn raised his fist to his chest as well. "Just like old times."

* * *

><p>May looked at all her friends as they stretched out, gladly welcoming their new freedom from being binded a couple moments ago. Mew had decided to hang out with Pichu and Pikachu, who gladly excepted its company.<p>

Ash and Gavin were counting all the Pokeballs, which luckily added up to be all of them. This caused them both to sigh in relief, as they noticed everyone start to relax at the good news.

May, however, couldn't sit still. She was afraid of what could possibly going on a couple miles behind them. She couldn't help but fear at what might be happening to Michael. Her gut was saying that something bad was bound to happen sooner or later. She just wish she could calm down like all the others around her.

Misty was having the same problem as well. She could think of the many bad things that could be happening as they all just sat that, waiting for him to somehow come back in one piece. She had images in her mind of him getting hit by a stray Hyper Beam, or get stuck in the blast of one of those "Explosion" moves. She was on the verge of tears at the moment.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>Phillips looked at his data pad that he had synced aith Nightrn's updates. He read them over and over again. They were pretty consistent. That was, until he went into the range of the possible coordinates of the subject. That he didn't like.<p>

(Here is the updates.)

_10AM: I am close to Pallet Town right now. ETA...about 3 hours. Going to try to get some shut eye._

_10:30AM: Jet seems to be getting a little tired now, we may hit about half an hour of delay to get him back on track._

_11:17AM: Okay, we back on track. All things are green and we will proceed as planned._

_11:56AM: I may not report in for a while, I need some shut eye. We will still be headed to the town as planned._

_12:30AM: Just received coordinates, making accurate course correction. Okay, will will be there soon. He will be alright if I have anything to say about it._

_12:50AM: I am nearing the site now...I SEE HIM! I am going in- WAIT! WE HAVE UNKNOWN'S! I am counting two, and about a dozen Pokemon! Making my descent now!_

Phillips had no such luck trying to get anything from their agent since that last transmission. It had been 2 hours since then, and not even static. He did not like where this was going at all.

* * *

><p>Everyone now was on edge. There had been nothing. No noises, no calls. Heck, not even Starraptor could see anything . The battlefield was completely scorched and brazen. Besides the marks and scars along aits borders, there was not much else. No clues as to what happened to them. The group started to have mixed feelings. As they started to give up in the odd chances that their friend has been carried off, Misty found a note in strangely neat handwriting.<p>

"_If you happened to find this, then you should know that I managed to get away from them. Don't worry, he is safe as well..."_

"He must mean that weird cowboy guy." Gavin said with his hand on his chin. Misty coughed, and attempted to continue reading the note from their currently missing frend.

"_...he is safe as well. We managed to get away after Nightrn's last Pokemon used Explosion to cover our tracks. We are long gone, so don't try to follow us..."_

"I dont like where this is going." Dawn said, stating what everyone else was currently thinking. Misty nodded, going back to where she left off. What she was about to read was going to surprise the rest of them.

"..._I have decided to keep you out of harms way. We will no longer be traveling together, I am so sorry to say. I have enjoyed your company, I wish you luck on your future battles. You guys can message me if you wish, my code is on the back of this piece of paper. You will not persuade me to come back, no matter what. This hurts very much, and I wish it did not have to be this way..."_

"This sucks!" Ash stomped off a little distance away from the group that was crowded around Misty. He crossed his arms angrily, pissed off at the what he was hearing. "I can't believe this! He would dare ditch us like this!"

"Wait, Ash!" Everyone looked to find Misty still eying the paper with intent focus, not leaving the paper at all. "I haven't finished."

"Go ahead!" He said with a groan of distaste.

"_...way. Do not think that his is the end. I know we will meet again. I know it for a fact. Do not miss me, for you will see me sooner then you think. I shall see you soon, do not doubt it. I give you my regards..._

_Michael Genix."_

Misty said the last sentence with sadness that showed in the way she stood. She had slumped over slightly as she continued on, even though reading that they would she him again. All of them seemed depressed from the news. All expect Gavin, that is.

"Come on guys! To you hear that! He says he will see us really soon! I doubt he would lie to us!" All of them looked at him, hope slowly returning to them. Brock stood up in agreement, as did Dawn.

"Yeah!" Dawn scheered, then she slowly sat back down in embarrassment as a red tint burned across her cheeks. Brock nodded, as did Ash as he stood up as well. Misty's watery eyes soon glistened with hope. Hope that she would see that young man once again.

**And she will!**

* * *

><p><strong>okay! Chapter 19! Now that a feel a little better, I am glad to say that this is no longer canceled! So I have to figure out what to do with that last update chapter of mine...<strong>

**I will figure it out eventually.!Just please tell me what you think. I can't wait to hear from you all!**


End file.
